ichigo the ultimate reaper
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo has been training for a while but now a new villain appeared and they went to the marvel universe will Ichigo adapt or be left behind? Ichi-harem massive harem slightly op ichigo and more serious spidey more surprises (On hold)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

Well here's a new story for you.

I've decided to mix Bleach with Ultimate Spider-man and a little bit more but it's a surprise.

The story takes place after Ichigo gets his powers back and Spidey is still learning to be a hero and forming his team.

Also the Villains in this I'm mixing it up a bit.

Also there are more surprises in this so keep an eye out.

Also the power levels of Ichigo will varied between chapters, sometimes he gets lucky and sometimes he gets jumped, every hero has their ups and downs.

One more thing this is also a harem story for Ichigo so keep an eye out.

I'll explain more later for now enjoy the story.

I don't own anything they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: a new beginning with a web-head part 1

 **(Hey everyone Spider-man here, can't stay to chat, I'm getting my ass handed by the 3 members of the Frightful 4, who want some pay back after I send their member the trapper to jail.)**

As of now, this is not Spidey's day, he was late for school, and his 'team' hates him, and now he got ambushed.

'What I wouldn't give for an interdimensional warrior right now' he thought.

 **(In another dimension)**

Ichigo was at Kisuke's underground chamber training mastering his full-bring powers.

It had been about 5 months since Ichigo got his soul reaper powers back, after defeating Kugo the first sub reaper, Ichigo accepted his position as the new one, about one month later, Ichigo was offered to get his full-bring back with the help Mayuri in exchange for some tests, Ichigo wasn't sure but he realize that he can't always rely on his soul reaper powers so he accept them, Mayuri have collected enough full-bring power from Kugo and his allies and mixed with Ichigo's spirit energy and injected into Ichigo granting his full-bring power back, then Ichigo did some tests and Mayuri recorded the results and after a week had passed, Ichigo's full-bring is stable.

However more things happened, Ichigo's power increased more and now he summon his mask while in his full-bring to increase his power and he can do bala as well.

Over the next few months Ichigo has been getting stronger and learning new techniques to make himself unpredictable to his enemies.

First he learn more swordsman styles from Kisuke and the other captains and his dad, then from Tessai he did kido there were some setbacks but he was able to do some level 30, 40, 50 and 60 kido and even level 90 but he'll use it as a last resort, next he learn more of close range and speed combat from Yoruichi who bet the flying cloak if he can land 3 hits on her in 10 minutes, being the fast learner he is Ichigo was able to land 2 hits but Yoruichi moved faster to be harder to hit then Ichigo did something unexpected he combined flash step with sonido and he moved faster than her and was able to land the 3rd in with 1 minute left.

Then he learned some new moves from his inner hollow and after sparring for 1 month, he granted Ichigo more power, including increase in power and giving his mask some horns so that Ichigo can do Ceros also make his skin very hard and a bit more control of his spirit energy.

All that training made Ichigo stronger, also he grew a few more inches and he now has an 8pack, also his hair grew a little across his neck and he became more attractive to the girls.

Also Kisuke give Ichigo some gifts, one is a blaster which was absorbed by his badge and was added to his full-bring, next is a ring that he can store his body for safety and an amulet to make his soul form visible to everyone.

Right now he is honing his skills learning to master his powers a bit more.

About 4 hours passed and Ichigo was finishing up using a new move one that fires waves of razor sharp winds.

After that he powered down and went somewhere to rest, Kisuke had set up a hot spring in the farthest part of the chamber for Ichigo rest, relax and recharge.

As he relaxed Ichigo felt his aching muscles melting away and he felt like he was on a cloud and did not want to get off.

However his thoughts of relaxing were halted when heard someone getting in the spring and other one getting in as well.

Ichigo stood up and try to see who it was but the steam made it hard for him to see well and then he felt something pressed against his back and then someone else did the same thing.

Ichigo turned red from that and he groaned as he has guess who was doing that.

Then he felt something pressed against his chest and heard 3 people giggling.

"Alright, I know who it is can you please stop that?" he said.

The steam lifted and Ichigo went completely red as he saw Yoruichi, Orihime and Rangiku were in the hot spring with him naked.

"Why are you here?" he asked with annoyance and embarrassment.

"Well we saw you relaxing here and we decided to join you." said Yoruichi.

"Also we wanted to thank you for the fighting you did to keep the peace." added Rangiku.

"Ok but why is Orihime here?" he interjected.

"She saw us headed to you and she wanted to join in and also she wanted to say sorry for the full-bring incident." said Yoruichi.

Ichigo looked at Orihime and said he forgives her and telling her it wasn't her fault, hearing that she hugged him, Ichigo felt a bit tense as Orihime's breasts were pressing on him and he was trying to think other stuff to stop his body from getting a boner and it wasn't easy.

So Ichigo slumped down to the spring to hide his embarrassment as he can hear his hollow laughing at his problem.

Just then Rukia came in and joined them as well she saw Ichigo and hugged him in the back, Ichigo is trying so hard to keep his instincts in line so he doesn't go wild on the girls.

Just then a huge spiritual pressure came down and they felt it, whoever wields that energy is strong and not to be taken lightly.

Sensing the new enemy nearby, they dried off and got dressed quickly and Ichigo and the other reapers enter their soul forms and headed outside, Ichigo put his body in the ring for safety.

They then saw the new foe, but he was wearing a cloak to hide his face and he had a sword with him that radiates power.

Ichigo and the others drew their weapons and then attack the figure, but he vanished and appear at another spot and then raised his blade and then slice opened a portal and he disappeared after saying "You to want to fight then come to me."

Ichigo was many things but backing down from a challenge and fight isn't one of those parts.

So Ichigo leaped after the guy with Orihime riding with him since she's holding his hand and the others followed.

But as soon they went in, the portal closed sending them on a journey they won't forget.

To be continued

That ends part 1 the next part will take place in the next universe.

I hope you enjoy this.

Also the villains in this will be a bit tougher for the heroes.

Also there is a surprise in the next chapter but you have to wait and see.

Well I got 2 more chapters left to do before I go on hiatus until Thanksgiving has passed.

So take care

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone how's it going?

Here's part 2 of this enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 2: a new beginning with a web-head part 2

Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi and Rangiku were travelling through dimensions after a mysterious character, where they're going no-one knows, soon they went through the Dangai and Ichigo absorb a bit of energy turning him into his dangai form, he grew taller, got more muscle and power and his hair grew as well.

Soon they passed through that and then came to an open portal but somehow Ichigo and Orihime got separated from Rukia and the others and they soon came out of the wormhole.

The 5 were scattered across the Earth and Ichigo held Orihime close to him as they crashed on top of a building as Rukia, Yoruichi and Rangiku landed in different locations across the Earth.

Ichigo and Orihime crash landed on a building's roof as they regain their senses.

"You ok Orihime?" he asked.

"I'm ok Ichigo." she said.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"It's New York Ichigo, I see the Empire state building over there." she said.

Ichigo got up and looked and Orihime was right if they're in the states then they're hometown has to be…

But Ichigo tried to sense the others but the sprit energy here is somewhat oddly polluted and clouded his senses and detecting long range hard, so he tried to stretch his senses the best he could and 5 minutes into it he was able to lock on to 8 energy signatures.

"Maybe those 5 can help us." he thought.

"Hop on my back Orihime." said Ichigo.

"Why Ichigo?" she asked.

"Because I see 5 people over there and looks like they're going to need help, can you lend me a hand?" he asked.

"Of course Ichigo." she said and climbed on his back.

Orihime hold on tight as Ichigo jumped across the buildings, thankful he's in his Bankai still making long distances a breeze, solidifying the reishi under them, and they arrive at the scene of battle. It was a 5on3 battle and they watched with mild interest and study carefully.

They watched as the one call Power Man being thrown into the water tower, and saw Iron Fist dealing with Thundra, White Tiger trying to hit Klaw and Spider Man and Nova dealing with the Wizard.

They both watch and analyzed the fight and think what move to make next.

"Orihime I need you to call out moves and keep an eye on the enemy, and summon your shield, I don't want you getting hit by a stray attack." said Ichigo as he summoned his mask.

"Ok Ichigo." she said and called her shield up.

"Now to business." he said and leaped into action.

Spidey was able to webbed the water tower's roof, Nova was able to blast Wizard and short circuit his gear, White Tiger was wrestling with Klaw until he made his name known and smashed his claw into her face and send her plummeting below.

Ichigo saw that and using the flash step he was able to catch her and held her in his arms 'bridal style' and then asked "Hey are you alright?" with concern in his voice.

White Tiger opened her feline eyes and thanked whatever god out there for her mask is covering her face as she is blushing up a storm. The guy she had her arms around is like that of a god. His shoulder length orange hair glowed in the sun. His eyes had power behind them and it also radiates warmth, comfort, strength and a bit of sadness. She eyed the outfit he's wearing she found it alluring and attractive. When no-one is looking, she subconsciously snuggled into his chest and purred.

"He's so warm and strong." she thought.

"Um excuse me?" Tiger's eye opened at the sound of his rich, deep voice. "I don't mind you purring and all, but I was wondering if you can help me and my friend." And Tiger nodded.

Without another word Ichigo flash stepped with White Tiger to where the fighting was still happening.

The other heroes saw Tiger and a masked warrior came up.

They rushed over to see them only to get hit by Wizard's power blast.

"Guys rule#8 of heroes never turn your back on the enemy." said Ichigo.

Wizard fired again and the heroes dodged it only to hit a video billboard falling below.

Spidey tell Nova to destroy it so it won't hurt the people below and he did by zip-zagging are reduced it to rubble.

Thundra then threw the roof at Power Man but dodged it and it falling below until Spidey used his web at 4 points to keep it from splatting people.

Next Iron Fist used his power and smashed Klaw's claw and then Power Man deliver a right hook KO and he was out.

Thundra then used her chain to try hit Spidey but Ichigo step in and destroy it with one swing of his sword and then moved behind her and hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his blade knocking her out cold.

Spidey and the other went to deal with Wizard as Ichigo went to get Orihime.

"You're alright Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm ok Ichigo." she said.

"Good now hop on let's meet up with the heroes." he said and she climbed on his back and joined up with the others.

The rest of the frightful 4 were sent to jail as Spidey and the others watched on the roof.

The heroes then were met by the new comers.

Soon all 7 of them were on a huge flying ship called the Helicarrier.

Ichigo watched as Spidey shook hands with Nick Fury the leader of SHIELD.

"Ok I'll agree to join your band of heroes, but I want to go solo once in a while, It's my version of me time."

"Deal." said Fury.

Soon Nick walked over to Ichigo and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Son if you and your friend would-"

"Don't call me that, you can call me Ichigo or Kurosaki just not that word."

Sensing the tone and emotion Nick held the door open silently telling Ichigo and Orihime to walk in without another word.

They were in a meeting room with the other heroes.

"I believe introduction is in order." said Fury.

White Tiger went first "Ava Ayala, I'm White Tiger." and took her mask off and what lie underneath made Ichigo's heart thump. A girl with shiny brown hair with green eyes stared in his brown ones, with dark complexion like Yoruichi and she smelled like lavender and lilies.

The next one up was in a green suit and took off his bandana/mask "Danny Rand AKA Iron fist." revealed a male with shaggy blond hair.

The one went next was the one with the cool shades, "I'm Luke Cage call me Power Man." and to make his point he smashed his fists together.

The 4th one is a wearing a gold and dark blue suit and said "I'm Nova the human rocket my real name is Sam Alexander."

The one in the red and blue spider suit step forward "I'm Peter Parker but you can call me Spider Man so who are you two?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this Orihime Inoue."

Then Nova went into full on fanboy mode and shook Ichigo's hand.

"You're the Ichigo and Orihime from Bleach? I'm your biggest fan!" he said excitedly.

"What?" they said.

Before Nova get too crazy Ava knock him out.

"Thanks." said Ichigo.

"With that out of the way, team I introduce to your new leader and trainer Ichigo Kurosaki aka Guardian." said Fury.

Ichigo gave Fury a scowl and said "Look Fury I didn't agreed to be leader, this is something that must be made by the others."

Fury smirked at his response and maturity that he doesn't get often. "Teenagers."

"Very well I'll the team decide who's in charge when you're ready." he said and then left.

The other heroes then looked at Ichigo and Orihime and asked "Where are going to stay?"

"We don't know." they said.

"We can put up in a hotel until you made your choice." Said Peter.

"Thanks guys." they said.

Spidey and the heroes pull their money got Ichigo and Orihime a room at a hotel and some clothes to wear and they left.

After getting back into his Gigai and taken a shower Ichigo got into his night clothes and got in bed with Orihime who was already asleep.

Ichigo turned off the lights and went to sleep wondering what would happen next.

Orihime quietly laid her head on his chest and snuggled and no-one noticed a small grin appeared on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo has to find his friends and maybe Spidey and his team can help them but can he trust them?

Ichigo will make his decision when the time is right.

To be continued

Well this ends part 2

Part 3 will be up soon

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there everyone

How's it going?

Well here's the next chapter

This takes place after Doomed.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter3: The decision

It's been a couple of days since Ichigo came to this world. After helping Spidey and his team round up the Frightful 3, he was offered a spot on the team, but he need time to think it over.

He is at a hotel with Orihime and he is in the shower rinsing as try to make his mind up, he wonders how Rukia and the others are doing?

He turned off the shower, dried off and got his clothes and on and Orihime went in to use the shower.

After that they left the hotel and explore the city.

They walked around and check out the places, even went to Time square and saw the big screens on the buildings including one by the DBC with an annoying guy with a mustache saying that Spider Man is a menace and should be captured.

Ichigo got annoyed with this one and muttered "Does he ever shut up? Honestly the reasons he smear Spidey. It's because he's jealous."

Soon they went into a diner and got some food to eat, Ichigo had some eggs to eat and Orihime had some pancakes.

After finishing and paying their meals, they left and went to explore again.

Soon they were walking around in Central Park and they were passing the trees when they sensed something.

"What is it Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"I don't know I sense something nearby and it's in pain." he said.

"Can you pinpoint the source?" she asked.

"I can try, but I must meditate to focus." he said.

Ichigo then got into lotus position and began to clear his mind and focus on the mysterious source.

He focus and drowned out all outside noises and was able to locate it, but there were 4 more sources and they all sound like they're in pain.

Ichigo then opened his eyes after figuring out the location.

"I got it the location Orihime." said Ichigo.

"Where?" she asked.

"Hold on a moment." he said as he went behind a tree and changed into his full-bring form.

Orihime climbed on his back and held on.

"Hold on tight." he said.

He then used his powers to jump and head for the source.

Using his enhance speed, Ichigo makes long distances cut in half and a breeze.

Soon they arrived at the woods 30 miles outside the city and the sun was setting.

Orihime got off Ichigo and felt something and she didn't like it.

Ichigo drew his blade and blaster but gave the blaster for Orihime for protection.

"Stay close to me Orihime and keep your guard up, whatever we going to find it might also be a trap so be careful." Advised Ichigo.

Orihime nodded and followed him into the dark forest.

Ichigo got out a flashlight and used it to light their way.

About an hour passed as night came, Ichigo and Orihime were still investigating the mysterious source when they heard a shrill cry.

"What was that?" said Orihime.

"The noise came from over there across the river, let's move." said Ichigo.

The two hurried across the river and saw a light and when they got closer what they saw next shocked them.

There were some cages containing some strange beings and there was one giant one containing a giant ape.

Ichigo and Orihime were shocked and disgusted at what they saw and Ichigo growled in anger as his powers were rising and said "Whoever is responsible for this are going to wish they were never born." in a dark anger toned voice.

Just then one of the creatures spoked to them.

"Hold on you two." it said in a voice that filled with pain.

Ichigo approached slowly to it and kept his sword at a distance incase things go wrong.

"Who and what are you?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm Berfomet and I and the others here need your help." he said.

"What do you mean?" he asked them.

"Myself and the others here were captured and taken from our homes and he said 'we're part of his collection.' and I know he going to collect more." said Berfomet.

"Why do you say that?" said Orihime.

"Because he has captured 3 girls." he said sadly.

"Did he attempt to-." Asked Ichigo before getting cutting off.

"No he didn't he said he's going to do that after he comes back," said Berfomet.

That was the moment Ichigo realized who did this is going to pay with their life.

Ichigo decided to help them, first he freed Berfomet from his cage, next Orihime used the blaster to open the 2nd cage and out came was a dark blue horse with fiery wings, hooves and mane. Orihime approach slowly as the horse was scared but as she got closer the horse sensed the kindness in her soul it approach her and let her pet him.

After gaining his trust, he allowed Orihime to get on his back and took off.

Ichigo then broke the lock on the 3rd cage releasing a black dragon with red eyes, then he freed a big robot with weapons and it said its name is Freckles and then he freed the ape from his cage and the ape was called Kong. Ichigo then told Freckles to open the next cage with the black and yellow robot was in.

The robot thanked them and said his name is Bumblebee and said he'll agree to help them.

After getting everyone out of the cages Ichigo turned to Berfomet and said "Where are the girls?"

"Inside his ship." he said.

"Can you take me to them?" said Ichigo.

"Yes, but we must move quickly he'll be back in 30 minutes." said Berfomet.

"Ok Orihime you stay here and watch the others, fire 3 shots as a signal for trouble." said Ichigo.

"Ok Ichigo." she said.

Then he turned to Freckles, Kong and Red-Eyes and Bee and told them to protect Orihime and her new friend.

Ichigo and Berfomet then went inside the ship and search until they heard muffled screaming coming from ahead.

Ichigo used his powers to sense them and they headed toward one of the cells.

When they got there they saw 3 girls tied up and the mouths covered, one has long red hair has blue-green eyes and a buxom figure, the next girl has long black hair a buxom figure and violet eyes and the 3rd girl was smaller but has long blonde hair and green eyes.

The girls all glared at Ichigo out of fright, but Ichigo ease their worries by taking off his mask allowing them to see his face.

Looking at his eye and seeing the power and warmth giving off from them, they relaxed a bit.

Berfomet used his 4 arms and strength to bend the bars allowing Ichigo in and use his sword to cut the girls ropes and removed the bandana around their mouths.

"Are you girls ok?" he asked them.

His response was them grabbing and hugging him as shed tears as they hold on them like he was their lifeline.

Ichigo felt sorry for them and everyone that was captured and he made a vow, if he ever finds the one who responsible for this he's going to kill him and banished his soul to hell.

"What are your names?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm Rias Gremory this is Akeno Himejima and this Asia Argento."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Berfomet."

"Are you the ones that rescue us?" asked Asia.

"Yes me and my friend has freed the ones that were caged here." he said.

"Thank you." she said.

"But I got to ask who's the one that did this?" he asked.

"He's called Arkon, Arkon the hunter." said Rias.

Ichigo growled as he felt his anger slowly growing.

"Come on let's get out of here." said Ichigo.

"But what about the ship?" Said Rias.

"I have an idea." he said.

"Orihime do you copy?" he said.

"I hear you Ichigo." she said.

"Can you send Bumblebee I need him for something." he said.

"Ok but hurry Ichigo someone is coming and Kong isn't happy."

"I understand." he said.

Bumblebee transformed into car mode and sped off.

Soon he arrived and transformed.

"Bee I need you listen to what I say." said Ichigo and Bee nodded.

"Can you hack the ship's system?" he asked and Bee nodded again.

"Good I need you to listen carefully." he said and explained.

Bee nodded and did his part and hacked the system.

Just then Kong let out a bellowing roar.

"That sounds like trouble." said Berfomet.

"It's Arkon he's here." said Asia scared.

She clung to Ichigo and he rubbed her head in comfort.

"Don't worry Asia I won't let him get you." he said.

Ichigo then used the ship's com systems and radio Spidey and his team for help.

"Bee activate the self-destruct device and let's get the hell out of here." he said.

Bee then transformed in car mode and Rias and the others got in and he drove with Ichigo and Berfomet behind them.

They got out just in time as the ship exploded.

Orihime ran to Ichigo as the ship sizzled in ruins.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" she asked.

"I'm fine and so are the others." he said.

"Not for long." came a voice.

Ichigo and the other dodged a lightning bolt and look to see a muscular man with brown hair wearing some gear and has a shield and a lightning bolt in his hands.

"So you must be Arkon." said Ichigo.

"I am intruder and now you will pay for freeing my quarry and taking my brides to be." he said.

"What are you doing is so wrong and forcing the girls to be your brides is even more wrong on so many levels." said Ichigo is disgust.

"I'm the greatest hunter in the galaxy and I deserve to have what I catch and no one has ever stop me." Arkon boasted.

"Until now." said Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" said Arkon.

"Time for the hunt to end." said Ichigo and he leaped at him.

Arkon blocked Ichigo's attack and tried to hurl a lightning bolt at him only for Ichigo to dodge him and deliver an uppercut to the chin.

Ichigo then swung his sword and sliced off the strap on Arkon's quiver taking the bolts out of the equation and then moved behind him and gave a strong roundhouse kick in the back.

Arkon then threw his shield at Ichigo to get caught by Kong who then crushed it.

"Thanks Kong." said Ichigo and the big ape grunted in agreement.

"You fools I'll tear you apart with—."Said Arkon before realizing he didn't have any weapons with him and lost the ones he had.

Then Ichigo KO Arkon and he was out-cold.

"Loser." whispered Ichigo.

Just then Spidey and his team came.

"Hey guys we got your call and we're here to—Holy crap!" said Spidey.

Spidey and the others were surprised at what Ichigo and Orihime found.

Just then Bee appeared and Rias and the girls came out as Bee transformed and he along with Freckles, Kong, Berfomet, fire-wing Pegasus and Red Eyes Black Dragon came and protect their saviors.

"Relax guys I know them you can trust them." said Ichigo and they eased up a bit but kept their guard up.

"So who's the Tarzan reject?" Spidey joked.

"His name is Akron a galaxy hunter." said Ichigo and began explaining everything that made the heroes fill with rage.

"So you beat him?" asked Iron-fist.

"I did and I destroy his ship." said Ichigo.

"You did?" said Spidey.

"Yep with some help from Bumblebee." replied Ichigo.

"Commander Ichigo, shall I execute the hunter?" asked Freckles.

"No Freckles, down Freckles." scolded Ichigo.

"Yes commander." said Freckles.

"Sorry about that." said Ichigo.

"So what do we do with Akron?" asked Luke.

"I'll take it from here." said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Ichigo.

Just then a mysterious figure appeared wearing a cloak and cowl.

"Don't worry I'm not the enemy, I'll take care of Akron by sending him to jail." said the figure.

"How?" asked Spidey.

"Like this." the figure said unfolding a blaster that zapped Arkon and he was gone.

"Don't worry the blaster was a teleporter one and it send Arkon to a cell on Xandar, he won't bother anyone for a long time." said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Spidey.

"Call me Drake." he introduced himself.

"Ok Drake why are you here?" asked Ichigo.

"I can't tell you all at once, but I will stay this I'm on your side." said Drake.

"What do you know?" asked Nova.

"Look you will have to earn my trust to know that info I have, but I can help you with living arrangements." said Drake.

"What do you mean by that?" said Power Man.

"Be right back and wait here." said Drake and he vanished.

 **2 HOURS LATER…**

"Ok I'm back." said Drake.

"What did you do?" asked Spidey.

"Oh you'll see." said Drake.

"If you want I can show you." he offered.

"Ok do it then." said Spidey.

Drake then channeled his powers and then claps his hands together and an energy field surrounded them and then they teleported.

They arrived at their 1st stop.

"Recognize the place?" said Drake.

Spidey went bugged eye when he saw the building as did everyone else.

(Cue monkey sound)

"It's the Avengers Mansion, but how? I thought it was destroyed by Red Skull and MODOK." said Ava.

"It was until I used my powers to restore it back to its former glory." said Drake.

"But what if MODOK tries to destroy it again or any other bad guy?" said Spidey.

"Don't worry, I taken liberty of upgrading the security systems of the place not even MODOK and Ultron and Doc Octopus combined can access or hack without getting a nasty surprise I packed in the place and I made it immune from magic and time warping attacks as well." said Drake.

"Neat!" said Spidey.

"Well it's the least I can do for you guys and I do know one thing, a group of heroes always have more than one base." said Drake.

"True." agreed Orihime.

"Well on to the next spot." said Drake.

"Where are we going?" asked Orihime.

"Hey Spidey remember your house? Well I managed to upgrade it a bit." said Drake.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"You'll find out." replied Drake and they teleported again.

When they got to Spidey's place they were surprised and said "Oh my god."

Spidey's wasn't a 2-story place anymore now it's a 4-story house.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY HOUSE!" Yelled Spidey.

"I've decided to upgrade it and you now have more room and more space to practice your web-crawling and before you ask I didn't touch your stuff and your aunt May doesn't mind." said Drake.

"What about my aunt?" said Spidey getting a little annoyed.

"Relax Peter, she's enjoys it and now you have more room and also places to do some science stuff." said Drake.

"Come on Spidey you have to admit this is awesome." said Luke.

"Yeah now you're really living like a king." Agreed Sam.

"But I want to know one thing why you are doing this?" asked Spidey.

"A wise man doesn't reveal all he knows at once." said Drake sagely.

"What's that mean?" said Ichigo.

"He means if want to know more, we have to earn his trust." said Danny.

"That is correct." replied Drake.

"Ok but how do we reach you?" asked Orihime.

"Easy I'll be at the Avengers mansion, all you have to do is knock on the door 3 times and say the spider is in trouble and I'll come out and assist you." said Drake.

"Really?" they said.

"Yes." said Drake.

Drake then gave Spidey and his team his number and send them to their com-watches.

"Well before I get some rest there's one thing I have to do, be right back." said Drake and vanished.

About 5 minutes later Drake popped back and then put something around Kong's neck.

"What is that?" asked Ichigo.

"That is a size changer amulet, my invention." said Drake.

"So Kong can use it to change his size?" said Spidey.

"Yep he use it to become small or giant by pressing it, press once for small, twice for giant." explained Drake.

Kong press once and now he was the size of a regular gorilla.

"That way it be easier for Kong to hide and not to explain to anyone of why there's a giant ape in the neighborhood." said Drake.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of agreement have you made your choice Ichigo?" asked Ava.

"Well I think I have made my choice." said Ichigo.

"But can we do this later? It's late." he said.

The others looked at the time and Ichigo was right it was late.

"Let's pick this up tomorrow after we get some sleep." said Drake.

Spidey's team headed back to SHIELD and Spidey went inside but not before Drake gave him some maps of his new and improved home.

Ichigo and the others went with Drake to the mansion for the night.

Kong returned to normal size and slept outside he's a heavy sleeper. Freckles stood out front and guard the mansion. Berfomet then went on the roof and posed as he was turned to stone to sleep. Fire-wing Pegasus who Orihime named him Crimson slept in the greenhouse. Bee remained in car mode to guard with Freckles and Red eyes also went on the roof and went to sleep as well.

Drake show them their rooms and they went in and closed the doors behind them to sleep and he went to his own room to rest as well.

The next morning Ichigo woke up as he was waking from a long sleep he had however he felt something on him.

He flipped the covers and found that Rias, Akeno and Asia were sleeping on him and they were naked.

Instead of screaming and freaking out, he looked at them and gave a soft smile to them.

"These girls have been through a lot, they must snuck in and came here because they were still shaken and I did free them, but I don't get the being naked part." he said to himself.

However there was one more person on him he looked down to his right side to see Orihime naked and she was holding his hand.

"I guess she got worry like the others and snuck in while I slept." he said.

Ichigo then gently shook them to wake them up soon all 4 girls were waking from their sleep.

The girls groaned from being woke from their sleep but when they saw Ichigo awake they all hugged him.

"Morning girls." he said.

"Morning." they said back.

"Can I ask why the 4 of you are in my room naked?" he asked.

"Well the 3 of us got nightmares of losing you so we came in after you sleep and we cuddle with you and for the naked thing well Rias can't sleep without being naked and we sort of follow as well." said Asia.

"And you did what they did Orihime?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh boy." he sighed. "Well I better get ready."

He then went to the showers to wash up.

After that he dried off, got dressed and went to get something to eat.

There he met up with Drake who was eating some eggs and having coffee.

They waved at each other as Ichigo went to the fridge to get some OJ.

After breakfast Ichigo and Orihime were on the Heli-carrier war room with Spidey and the others Fury as well.

"Ok Fury I'll help out with training and being a leader only if Spider-Man is my co-leader as well and I want some me time as well." said Ichigo.

"Deal." said Fury and he shook hands with Ichigo, then handed him his own communicator.

The other Heroes all clapped as they welcomed Ichigo as their leader and trainer, Orihime due to her powers became their medic and Rias and her friends became their magic warriors.

Nova tried to flirt with them but got sucker punched by Ichigo who gave him a glare.

Ichigo was told by Fury that he has to go to high school to maintain his cover and help with the others, he groaned but he has no other options, but Ichigo tell Fury if anyone makes fun of his hair, his mother or friends or he sees someone picking on someone there will be pain.

Ichigo and Orihime moved in with Spider-Man because the Mansion is still owned by the Avengers but they don't know that Drake is living there with their other friends.

Rias and Akeno stay there because they're going to help Drake locate Ichigo's other friends so they will be out for a while.

Asia moved in to Spidey's house because she didn't want to leave Ichigo so she live with them and got along with Aunt May.

Before they left Drake put the mansion on lock-down so no one can use it, the other agree to protect the place until they return.

Drake spoke to Ichigo and he promised to find Rukia, Rangiku and Yoruichi and bring them back.

They shook hands and Drake teleported himself, Rias and Akeno to find Ichigo's other friends.

Ichigo then went to his room to rest but before he can sleep Orihime came in.

"What is it Orihime?" he asked.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" she said with worry.

"I know we will see them." said Ichigo.

Then Orihime did something unexpected she walked up to Ichigo and kissed him on the lips.

Ichigo felt surprised by this but he felt the tenderness and warmth behind it so he kissed back but the need of air cause them to pull back.

"That was surprisingly great." said Ichigo. "But why did you do that Orihime?"

"It's because I love you Ichigo." she said with a blush on her face.

Ichigo also blushed as well and he scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks Orihime but I have a feeling I'm going to have more than one girlfriend." he said.

"Why do you think that?" asked Orihime.

"Because I have a feeling that there will be more girls having feelings for me and I hope you and them can share Me." said Ichigo.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Call it a guess." he answered.

"So you think you can handle me with many girls?" he asked.

"Well only if we go on a date and I'll think about it ok?" she said.

"Alright but let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Said Ichigo.

Orihime nodded and said good night before leaving for her room.

Ichigo then got into bed, he was in his sleep pants and was about to sleep when he heard some come in to his room.

"I know it's you Asia." he said without looking.

Asia let out a pout sense Ichigo found her out.

"Let me guess can't sleep and you want sleep with me because you don't like being alone?" he said and Asia nodded.

Sighing he let her climb into bed with him and she slept on his chest with a smile on her face.

Ichigo went to sleep as well but a small smile crept onto his face as he went to dream land.

Drake, Rias and Akeno arrived in Switzerland because they went looking for Rukia because of her power of snow and ice and she's the closet one they can find first.

They were in winter clothing and were exploring the Alps.

Drake is using his powers to find Rukia but due to helping Ichigo and Spidey with home improvement he is drained a bit so he can't do long range detection until he get some strength back.

They soon came to a town where they found an Inn to rest for the night.

"Get some rest girls, we leave tomorrow after breakfast." said Drake.

They nodded and went to their rooms and slept, Drake got into his nightclothes and took a sleep pill to help him get to sleep easily but not before whispering "Don't worry Ichigo I'll find your friends and I hope you take care of the others when I get back." and then he went to sleep.

Meanwhile…

On a deserted island lies the ruins of an ancient temple and sitting on a throne was a person cloaked in shadows.

"Well well Ichigo has arrived good now things will get fun, I'll wait as Ichigo and his allies get stronger and then the real fun will happen, so get strong my rival the first of your tests has just begun." he said and then let out a echoing laugh like the Joker and the Hobgoblin. (Voiced by Mark Hamill.)

To be continued

Well that ends ch3.

This is one of my longest chapters yet.

Now to explain things

First I've decided to add some Yu-Gi-Oh monsters in this to mix it up a bit.

2nd I added the girls from High school DxD to mix it up and make things a bit more fun.

3rd The reason I'm adding transformers in it because who doesn't like giant robots? Also the Bots and Cons will come soon.

4th The reason I added Kong because I like him and also who doesn't want to see Kong laid the smack down, the reasons he's with Ichigo will be explained later.

5th I've added Freckles from red vs blue because he's awesome and having a mantis class assault droid guarding the mansion is cool no-one dares to trespass without being targeted by Freckles and he will stay for 15 chapters before he goes home to Caboose.

6th Ichigo will use his full-bring for fighting Spidey's foes and go reaper form if it's serious.

7th I'll be adding some foes that no-one seen in a while like the Hobgoblin, Tombstone and Hammerhead and more.

8th I'll bring in some other heroes in to assist the heroes and I can't tell you, you have to wait and see.

9th the mysterious villain that's hiding his origins will be revealed in due time.

10th Drake's origins and reasons will be revealed in time as well, as Count Dooku once said "A wise master doesn't reveal all of his secrets at once."

11th I have more surprises in store and it'll be shown one by one.

12th The reason I had Ichigo fought Arkon because one I haven't seen him much in later comics and media, two what he deserve to kick his ass kicked a lot for what he did, three he'll be back and four if he tries to go after any of Ichigo's girls he'll suffer a fate worse than death. (Evil laugh) sorry couldn't help it.

Well that's my reasons.

The next chapter will have Ichigo and the team doing some training and fighting some foes.

Another thing this is a no-lemon chapter so you have to wait in the next chapters.

Well I better get going and finish my other stories before working on this story.

So R and R no flames.

Until next time.

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later homies.

Also I don't own any of the stuff in this it belongs to their owners.

Ok bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of ultimate reaper

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 4: training and a new power

 **(Hey everyone it's your super web-slinger Spider-man and today my team and I are doing some shield training)**

Spidey and the other heroes are doing some training in the training room instructed by Ichigo aka Guardian, right now we're taking down some robots.

After Ichigo agreed to train them, he and Spidey swap the role from time to time.

Ichigo has the heroes fighting robots to learn how to work together.

Orihime and Asia are on standby to treat any bruises or wounds the heroes may get during training.

After smashing the last robot Spidey and the others have finished their training for the day.

"Ok team that was good, time for a break we'll regroup in 30." said Ichigo.

"Ok." they said.

The others went out for their break and Ichigo was left with the two girls.

"So what do you two want to do now?" he asked.

"Can we go for lunch?" asked Asia and Ichigo nodded.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked.

"I have never tried a burger before." she said a little sheepishly.

"Let's bring the others too, they'll get fussy if we left them out." he said.

Soon Ichigo and the others were in their civilian clothes and were at Red Robin eating some burgers.

The seven had a good time eating and were relaxing as well.

After finishing their meals they went back to training this time Ichigo and Spider-man trained.

Spidey uses his agility and acrobatics to dodge enemy fire and Ichigo uses speed and reflexes to dodge and use his blade to deflect and used his blaster to return fire.

The two went at it for an hour before Ichigo got the last bot.

The training was over and Orihime and Asia went to patch them up.

After training Ichigo went with Spidey's team to Midtown high after dropping Asia off with May.

Ichigo is wearing a white shirt with the number 15 on it and jeans with brown shoes and Orihime is wearing a light-green shirt with black pants.

Ichigo and Orihime met up with Peter's other friends like the up-coming reporter and Spidey fan Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short and his best friend Harry Osborn.

"Locker knocker time!"

Peter groaned at that line, it was the bully Flash Thompson and he made his way towards Peter but he got grabbed and got thrown to the wall by Ichigo.

"Why not pick on someone your own size?" said Ichigo.

Everyone was surprised that Ichigo threw Flash like that.

"I can't stand bullies." said Ichigo.

Flash then got up and tried to get Ichigo only to get grabbed and Ichigo looked in him the eyes and said "Listen up punk, I will not tolerate you picking on someone or my friends if I ever catch you doing it again I'll send to you for a 'checkup' with Dr. Grey from Red vs Blue."

Everyone shivered at the thought of Dr. Grey giving them a checkup and they saw the episode.

Flash nodded and then ran off.

"Dumbass." muttered Ichigo.

They kept moving.

Soon they went into the cafeteria and got their food and went outside to eat.

"Whoa where did you learn to do that?" asked MJ.

"Something I learned while fighting punks." he said.

"So you get into fights?" asked Luke.

"Only to defend and protect, but there are times I will cut loose." said Ichigo.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." said Sam.

Soon everyone had a good time and ate their food and chat for a bit.

After lunch the heroes were kicking back on Heli-carrier when the alarms went off.

Just then a screen with Fury's face popped up.

"What is it Fury?" asked Ichigo.

"We got 2 problems, one is a un identified sighting at Ellis island and two there's an armored convoy loaded with weapons being attacked by Hammerhead's crew in Hell's kitchen." said Fury.

"So choose who goes and complete the missions, Fury out."

"Coulson this is Spidey listen my team needs files on a gangster call Hammerhead." said Spidey.

"On it." said Coulson.

Coulson then send them the files and everyone looked at it.

"According to these files Hammerhead came from Russia and he wanted to be a gangster and he got his wish. It also said that his head is laced with Adamantium and upper body giving him the flat head, he's also good in fighting and marksman he's dangerous use caution." said Ichigo.

"Ok we need to split in teams of 2." he continued.

"Spiderman you take Power man, Nova and Iron fist, Nova can do cover fire, Luke can help with defense and you and Danny do hand to hand combat, Me, Orihime and Ava will head out to Ellis island." said Ichigo.

The team agrees and they head out for the jets.

First Ichigo's team arrived on the island, SHIELD has already evacuate everyone and got to them safety.

"Spidey this is team 1 have you reach your target yet?" asked Ichigo.

"Almost we're nearing Hell's Kitchen now." he said.

"Ok but be careful Hammerhead is not to be underestimated." and Ichigo end the call.

Soon Ichigo and his team began investigating the area, they brought Bee and Kong along in case things get ugly.

Soon they heard a low groan coming from near lady liberty.

Ichigo and his team arrived at the source and what they saw surprised them.

In the hole was a giant green dragon with wings and a long tail, a snow white wolf, a blue skin girl with long sandy blonde hair wearing a white crown piece, a girl with blue hair with a strand of green wearing a black suit carrying a big blue sword and there's a dark green Oshkosh Defense FMTV truck.

The truck transformed into robot mode that looks a robot version of a commando with pouches, grenades, guns and lots of weapons on him, has a wired beard, smoking a bullet like a cigar and wears an army hat.

Bee was beeping for joy at seeing another of his kind.

"Who's this Bee?" asked Ichigo.

Bee explained that the big green autobot is named Hound and he's the heavy weapons warrior of his team.

"Damn he can take out an army solo." said Ava.

"He can do it too." said Orihime.

"Ugh my head, that's the last time I get into a drinking contest with Ironhide." said Hound as he try to regain his senses.

Hound then looked up to see a familiar Autobot "Bee is that you?' he asked and Bee nodded.

"HAHA Hell Yeah, my best con smasher buddy is alive." said Hound as he pulled Bee in for a hug.

Bee was gasping as Hound squeeze him and then let him go.

"So Bee where the rest of the team?" he asked.

Bee told him he doesn't know since his capture by Arkon but thanks to Ichigo and his friends he's free and he's helping them whenever trouble starts.

"I hope we find our friends soon, because I'm itching to shoot." said Hound.

"Don't worry you get your chance Hound, but now we need to get them to safety." said Bee.

Hound nodded at that.

Ichigo then had Bee to take the girls to the ship where Orihime can look after them.

Then he went check on the wolf but it woke up and growled at Ichigo.

Kong growl back at the wolf but Ichigo told Kong to stay back, he then approach slowly to the wolf, the wolf glared at Ichigo as he approached him.

Ichigo kept his focus calm as he move towards the wolf, as soon Ichigo came to the wolf it sniffed his hand and the wolf calm down and it let Ichigo pet it.

"You're not bad you were cautious and don't worry I won't hurt you." said Ichigo.

The wolf then rubbed his head on Ichigo's hand showing he trust him.

"You are like a sliver wolf with fangs that can pierce metal, I'll call you Sliver-fang." said Ichigo.

Sliver-fang like his new name and barked in agreement.

Just then the dragon groaned as it awakens it looked at Ichigo it used its tail and wrapped around his arm and then said.

"Worthy."

The dragon's eyes glow yellow and transfer some of its power to Ichigo as he glows yellow then it let go of Ichigo and then took off to the skies heading for someplace safe from harm and recharge its power.

"Shall we go after it?" asked Ava.

"No let it go, he's going to some mountains in another country to rest and recharge, we'll see it again." said Ichigo.

"But what did he do to you?" asked Hound.

"It look like he gave me a new power can't wait to see how I use the power." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then held out his hand and gather some energy and then shot out a lightning bolt across the water.

"Holy crap I can use lightning." said Ichigo.

He felt the electricity crackling in his hand and surging through his body.

"This is a game changer." he said.

Just Ichigo communicator went off.

"Spidey what's happening?" said Ichigo.

"Oh you know, sunny day, hanging out with friends, bring down bad guys and being chased by a ROBOT THAT CHANGED FROM A POLICE CAR!" he said and yelled.

Bumblebee explained the one chasing Spidey is named Barricade a scout for the Decepticons and he's deadly.

"Hang on Spidey we're coming, where are you at?"

"We're nearing the Bronx." he said.

"Ok I'm on my way." said Ichigo.

"Ava you and Orihime get the girls to safety and bring Asia, Bee Hound, Kong and I will help Spidey. Now go." he said.

Ava did that and Sliver fang follow her to the ship and flew off.

Ichigo and his team then headed for the Bronx.

Soon they arrived and saw Spidey his team dodging shots.

"Over here." called Ichigo.

Spidey and his team regroup with Ichigo's.

"What's the situation?" asked Ichigo.

"We beat Hammerhead and send him and his crew to the slammer, but then a police car came to us and it transformed in front of us and started wrecking and blasting at us and calling us human garbage." said Spidey.

That made Ichigo angry.

"Ok new plan, this won't be easy, Nova you got the sky, Luke and Danny keep low to the ground and use a fast ball special at his right leg, Kong take to the buildings with Spidey, Bee, Hound laid down some cover fire for Luke and Danny and I will do frontal assault." said Ichigo.

Everyone nodded and got into positon.

"Bee play some fighting music." said Ichigo.

(Cue Epic Music Mix II - Modern Superheroes I)

"Nice choice." said Ichigo.

As the music blasted from Bee things got interesting.

Nova flown in close and fire some nova blasts at Barricade who shield himself, next Power man and Iron fist kept low and did a fast ball special and his Barricade's right leg follow up by Power man's fist on the knee.

Barricade moved back in pain, then Bee and Hound open fire on him, he then moved away and fired back but he got slammed by Kong's body slam in the back, he backed off to allow Spidey strike with a webbed covered right hook. Then Ichigo used his speed to get close and fire a blast of lightning at him sending him flying.

Barricade then landed in the ground groaning in pain as he tries to get up and get away only to be surrounded by Ichigo and his allies.

"It's over Barricade surrender." said Ichigo.

"It's not over until the cons are rulers." he spat.

Barricade then threw a flash bang grenade causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"This is Barricade I need a bridge NOW!"

Suddenly a portal and Barricade walk to it and then said "This is far from done Autobots and your allies." He then ran through the portal and vanished.

When the flash wore off Ichigo and the others saw that Barricade is gone.

(End Music)

"Damn he got away." said Hound.

"Do we go after him?" asked Spidey.

"No we do not where ever he went is far out of our reach." said Hound.

"Well we got Hammerhead that's one victory." said Luke.

"Let's get back with Fury." said Ichigo.

Soon they were at Shield's med-bay.

"So Nick how's the girls we brought in?" asked Ichigo.

"We got them stabilized, but they're still out cold." said Fury.

Soon they arrived at the room where they were with Orihime, Asia and Ava.

"Ichigo." Asia shouted as she went to him and hugged him.

Ichigo patted her head and she squirm a little.

"What is it Asia?" he asked.

"It's one of my friends." she said.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Xenovia." she said pointing to the blue hair girl.

"So she's one of your friends?" he said and she nodded.

"Any clue of the blue girl?" he asked.

"No we don't, we have never seen anyone like this." said Coulson.

"Hmm, I think I know someone who does." said Ichigo.

He then use his com-unit to contact Drake.

"Drake do you copy?"

"I'm here Ichigo what is it?" Drake answered.

"Drake we got something to tell you." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then told Drake what happened and when he mention the blue girl his face was one of shock.

"You're saying she's with you?" said Drake.

"Yes why do you know her?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo that's Mira the mystical elf." said Drake.

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

"She's my girlfriend." said Drake.

"Long story." he continued.

"How did you get separated from her?" asked Ichigo.

"It's been a long time and I thought she was with her group." said Drake.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"I can't tell right now, I'll tell you when I get back." said Drake.

"Where are you?" asked Asia.

"I'm near the Swiss Alps and we think we might found a lead on one of your friends Ichigo." said Drake.

"Really?" said Ichigo.

"Yes me, Rias and Akeno are on our way there, we'll call you tomorrow for an update. Drake out." The call ends.

"Fury I want these girls guarded and keep us updated." said Ichigo.

"Got it, you and your team get some rest." said Fury.

Ichigo and the others left.

Hound went with Bee and Kong back to the mansion, Spidey went on patrol with his team, Sliver fang went back with Asia, Ichigo and Orihime.

Sliver fang went to Ichigo's bedroom and slept on the bed while Ichigo and Orihime went to get ready for their date.

Bee rolled up in front of the house waiting for them.

Ichigo is wearing a suit that May lend him it was wore by her late husband Ben Parker. The suit was black and white with a red tie. Orihime is wearing a yellow dress with some green and pink flowers on it.

The two got in Bee and went out to the city.

They arrived at an Italian restaurant where they were seated and surprisingly joining them for dinner was Tony Stark aka Iron Man who came a date of his own.

Ichigo learns why Tony is such a big shot, there were many reporters surrounding them asking him questions and other things.

Soon they felt uncomfortable and had their food to go.

After they got out they told Bee to take them to the movies and they went to see the Last Jedi and enjoyed it.

After the film Bee drop them off at the house and Ichigo and Orihime went to their rooms and got into their night clothes and fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile in the Swiss Alps…**

Drake, Rias and Akeno are making their way on the Alps wearing snow clothes and gear.

Drake was able to rest and he regain his powers they set out late afternoon after getting some supplies.

When they got to the base of the Alps, Drake use his powers to grow to 50 feet tall and Rias and Akeno climbed on to his shoulders and held on as Drake began climbing.

"You ok ladies?" he asked.

"We're ok but it's getting late can we set up camp?" asked Rias.

"Ok we'll set up came after we get to a spot to rest." said Drake.

Soon Drake got to a spot to stop, the girls hop off of him and he began to shrink down to normal size.

Soon they used their powers to set up camp and made a fire to keep them warm.

They were about to turn in when Drake sensed something, he got up and looked around.

"What is it Drake?" asked Akeno.

"I don't know but I sense something, the presence I've not felt since - Whoa!" he said before he fell down a hole.

"Drake is everything al- WHOA!" Akeno said as she fell and Rias follow after.

The 3 of them were now going through a sliding tunnel and then they popped out and they fall.

Drake then increase his size and used his hands to catch the girls and then formed a shield to protect them.

Soon they hit the ground and the shield vanished.

"You 2 alright?" he asked and they nodded.

Drake and the girl's eyes widened when they saw something they never saw before.

"Oh my god." they said.

To be continued

This ends this chapter and let explain some things

1 I brought in Hound because well he's a bad-ass and he has more weapons then Deadpool on a good day.

2 Sliver fang will help out from time to time

3 the dragon that gave Ichigo a new power was thunder dragon

4 Drake has a girlfriend and her story will be told later

5 What Drake and the girls found will be revealed in the next chapter

6 the cons will be coming but in later chapters

7 Ichigo and the others will deal with Venom.

8\. I'm bringing in another character that will be a surprise.

9 I'm putting this story on hold until Christmas has passed.

Well that's all I have to say I better get going

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 Logging out

Later homies

And to everyone on Fanfiction have a merry Christmas and happy New Year.

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone

How's your Christmases day went?

Well here's a new chapter

I don't own any of this

Chapter 5: Ichigo and Orihime's big night part 1

It was another day in the big apple as Ichigo was with Spidey, Orihime and the others were kicking back watching some TV at the mansion.

( **Hey everyone Spidey here, right now we're having one of those rare days off for heroes, even heroes need time off, lucky for us the Avengers are doing our bad guys bashings for today.)**

Right now the heroes are watching some Netflix and they're just got on to the show Luke Cage and they saw the intro.

"Damn this show has a kick ass intro song." said Ichigo.

"I know and this Mike Colter plays me and he does it well." added Luke.

"It's different from the Daredevil show we watched and we just finished season 1." Sam said.

"I know the tone and the setting it makes you feel like you are in the show." Ava added.

The team were enjoying the show and even Luke liked it they all watch 13 episodes and then they watch the next one Jessica Jones and they had to stop on episode 3 when suddenly there was an explosion.

"What was that?" said Ichigo.

Just then they received a message from Hound.

"What is it Hound?" asked Ichigo.

"Well kid, I got a report about some kind attack at the docks and there's something over there that's slashing up Hydra's goons with laser swords I'm sending you the info." he said.

"Ok thanks Hound we're on our way." said Ichigo and hung up.

"Damn it someone is wrecking things and they did it on our day off." said Sam annoyed.

"I know this is disturbing our tranquil of peace." added Danny.

"Come on guys lets suit up and take care of this." said Peter.

Everyone groaned but they agreed with Peter and got their suits on.

Ichigo went to his room to change into full bring form when noticed a box on the bed.

He picked the box up and opened it up and look to see what was in it.

"This might be useful." he said to himself.

Soon they arrived at the docks where they regroup with Hound, Orihime is wearing a cloak to hide her id and she rode on Crimson.

"Are you ok Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

She nodded.

"Good Hound I want you and Crimson to protect her and lay cover fire for us." said Ichigo.

"You got it boss." said Hound.

Just then an explosion happened at one of the warehouses, the team rushed over to the scene and what they saw next shocked them.

Something was coming towards them from within the fire and it wasn't alone.

Then the figure jumped out and landed in front of the heroes, it was a cyborg with sharp claws on the feet, 5 fingered hands, hunched back legs, chest plate and what was most haunting was the face behind his mask with those yellow eyes that was filled with anger and hate and in his hands are 2 laser swords both are blue.

"What the hell is that?" said Nova.

"Some kind of movie reject?" Spidey joked.

"Hold on let me get Drake about this thing." said Ichigo and call him.

"What is it Ichigo?" said Drake.

"You might want to have a look at this." said Ichigo as he shown Drake the cyborg.

Drake's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Ichigo that's general Grievous!" he said.

"Who?" Said Ichigo.

"He's the leader of the droid for the CIS and he's dangerous, he can split his hands from 2 to 4 allowing him to wield 4 lightsabers at once." said Drake.

"Do you know his weakness?" Ichigo asked.

"Magnets can slow him down, electricity if you can get close to him and stasis bubbles on his hands. He's known for playing dirty and likes close combat, be careful." said Drake.

"Got it." said Ichigo and hung up.

Ichigo looked at Grievous and behind him were battle droids and there were about 500 of them moving towards them and behind them were some tanks.

"OH crap!" said Spidey.

"Uh Fury we're going to need backup." said Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Spidey send Nick a vid-link of this." said Ichigo.

Nick got a look of it "Sit tight were on our way, don't engage." he ordered.

"No promises Fury, get here as fast you can." said Ichigo and ended the call.

Just then Kong appeared and he brought someone with him.

"Reporting for duty Commander Ichigo." said Freckles.

"Freckles what's he doing here?" asked Nova.

"I mentally call Kong and asked him to bring Freckles here's since we going to need firepower along with Hound, Kong you done well return back to the mansion." said Ichigo.

Kong grunted and he left.

Just then the Heli-carrier arrived and agents in armor and weapons appeared.

Fury himself appeared holding his blaster.

"What's the play coach?" he asked.

"Ok Fury I want you, Freckles and the agents to take out the droids, Hound can take out the tanks. Spidey I want you, Danny and Luke to search for survivors and take some agents with you, Nova you got aerial cover along with Orihime and Crimson, Ava you're with me and watch my six." said Ichigo.

"Droids open fire." yelled Grievous.

The droids then fired their weapons at SHIELD and everyone attack.

"Hostile forces detected." Said Freckles as he opened fire.

"Come get some." said Hound firing.

Everyone opened fire on the droids, taking a lot of them out, and some took cover from enemy fire, the tanks are proving to be a challenge.

Ichigo and Ava managed to sneak past enemy line and got to Grievous.

"General Grievous you're outnumbered surrender." said Ichigo.

"You must be joking if you think I would give up." said Grievous as he ignite 2 sabers both blue.

Ichigo bust out his saber and ignite it revealing a green blade.

"Ava stay back and watch him and call out any sneaky moves he'll do." advised Ichigo.

"Ok Ichigo." she whispered.

Ichigo made the 1st move and strike first but Grievous blocked it and did a counter attack, Ichigo dodged and block the 2nd blade and gave a kick that sent the cyborg a few feet away from him.

Angered Grievous splits his hands into 4 and got 2 more sabers and ignited them but they were blue this time.

Grievous then started rotating his hands turning his sabers hands like saws.

Then he attack with all 4 blades and Ichigo block them at once.

Their sabers crackled as they locked in combat.

"Not bad General for a robot." Taunted Ichigo.

"Robot!? I'm the leader of the largest droid army the galaxy has ever seen." Grievous growled in anger.

"Leader of a droid army? More like leader of Ultron's solider rejects." Ichigo taunted.

(Cue Air Horn)

There was a lot of OOOOH and Damn from everyone at Ichigo's burn.

Grievous let out a loud yell as he charged at Ichigo only for him to dodge and fired a blast of lightning at him, causing Grievous to drop 2 of his sabers to the ground.

Grievous went down on his knees and his neck was being pointed by Ichigo's blade.

"It's over Grievous surrender." Ordered Ichigo.

"Never!" he yelled.

Just then a portal open and out came the Iron Skull and MODOK.

"So this is the one that took out my soldiers and was able to hold his own, his tech and skills can be useful." said Skull.

"Who are you?" demanded Grievous.

"I'm the Iron Skull and this is my ally MODOK, if you wish not to be captured, then come with us." he offered.

Grievous wasn't sure what to do, but it's better than being captured by the heroes and the Jedi.

"Very well I will go." he said accepting the offer.

"MODOK teleport our new friend and we back to base. Said Skull.

"As you wish." said MODOK as he fired up the portal.

"This isn't over fool." Said Grievous as the 3 villains walked in the portal and vanished as it closed.

Ichigo tried to go after them but he didn't move fast enough.

"Don't worry Ichigo we live to fight another day." said Ava.

Ichigo relent and then he noticed the sabers Grievous dropped, he picked them up.

"Better keep them safe." he said as he put them on him.

"Ichigo, this is Spidey come in."

"What is it Spidey?" he asked.

"We found something and you better come check it out and we'll need help moving the debris." Spidey continued.

"OK we're on our way." said Ichigo.

"Hound get Bee, Kong and bring Freckles along." said Ichigo.

"Got it Boss." he said.

"Fury I want the area contained and keep an eye for anything unusual." said Ichigo.

"Got it, you heard the man move out." Fury ordered.

Just then Bee and Kong arrived and the team arrived at Spidey's coordinates.

"What's the word web head?" said Nova.

"My scanner are detecting something and it's underground but the way is blocked by all this debris." he said.

"Got it Bee, Kong, Hound and Freckles get the stuff out of the way." said Ichigo.

The 4 did as they were told and began moving the debris out of the way.

After clearing most of it out of the way, they found a big metal door on the floor that has not one scratch or burn mark on it.

"Interesting, Hound, Bee, Kong, Luke take each side and lets open the door." said Ichigo.

Ichigo joined in and all 5 using their strength forced the door open revealing a passage down.

"What's down there?" asked Orihime.

"I don't know but were going to find out." said Ichigo.

Meanwhile inside the Alps…

Drake, Rias and Akeno found something that blew their minds.

Inside the mountain was a giant sized metal red ship with pirate decal on it and next to it was 4 figures trapped in ice.

One was a transformer with cannons on his arms, the next one was a blue dragon, the 3rd was a robot with half circle feet, three fingers and an antenna on his head and the last one was a short woman with black hair and has a sword in her hand.

"That's one of Ichigo's friends Rukia!" said Drake.

"How did she and the others have got stuck here in ice?" asked Rias.

"I don't know but maybe thawing them out and we'll get some answers." said Drake.

"We'll use some fire magic to get them out, but be careful to not go overboard or we'll cause a cave in." advised Drake and the girls nodded.

All 3 use their fire spells and began getting the 4 out of the ice.

First was Rukia, then the robot, then the dragon, the transformer and then the ship.

Drake then use his powers to bring their camp inside the mountain so they can warm everyone.

"Something tells me things are going to get stranger." Drake said to himself.

To be continued

Well this ends part 1

Part 2 will be up as soon I upload another story.

I know you have questions so I'll explain

First I've decided to add a bit of Star Wars in this because who doesn't love Star wars?

2nd The Cabal in Avengers Assemble was a bit small so I've decided to add Grievous to increase their numbers.

3rd the Lightsabers was something I throw in to spice things up and before you ask I'm bringing in 3PO and R2D2.

4th I'm bringing 4 transformers in the next chapter Iron Hide and Hot Rod from the last knight as well as Wheelie and Brains.

5th In the next chapter there will be a lemon and another of Rias' friends will be coming but you have to guess who is it?

6th The Cabal will have a HQ that won't be found easily by the Heroes.

7th Orihime will get a new power and she'll be trained by Ichigo.

8th In one of the next chapters the team will have to face Tombstone and the Kingpin a throwback to the 90's.

9th I'm bringing in 2 people to be Luke and Danny's love interest you have to guess.

10th Ichigo and the others will have a base that only shield and the other heroes will know about not even Ultron can control without suffering a nasty surprise made just for him.

That's all I have to explain for now.

Now I have one issue with Avengers assemble the TV series, if Ultron use Arsenal to absorb the stones can the power of the stones be put back by draining it from Ultron? Let me know in the comments.

Now that I got that out of me I better get going.

So R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later Homies


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone how was your New Year celebrations?

Well here's the next part in ultimate reaper enjoy

I don't own any of this

Little announcement at the end of the chapter

Chapter 6: Ichigo and Orihime's big night part 2

Ichigo, Orihime and Spidey's team were moving around in a strange corridor looking for clues, Nova and Iron fist are using their powers to light their way.

"Nick this is Ichigo do you read?" he said on the com.

"I read you, we got the place secured." he replied.

The team made their way through the mysterious location, whatever is here it is giving some strong vibes and its making them cautious.

Soon they came to a big door that was locked.

Spidey went over to a console and it need some kind of password to open.

Ichigo went for a guess and said "The Jedi will destroy the dark side."

Suddenly the door opened and they went inside to explore, they called Fury and ask him to send a team to assist them and he did with Coulson leading them.

Soon shield begins taking what they found and bring it to their New Jersey base.

Ichigo then found something.

"Hey guys I found something it's a ship."

The others went to where Ichigo was and they gasped at what ship they found.

"THE MILLENIUM FALCON!"

But there other transformers there, a samurai Autobot named Drift and two small ones name Wheelie and Brains and another bot named Hot Rod and he speak with a thick French accent.

Soon everything was collected and taken to a secret Shield base for studying.

Spidey and his team headed home for the night and Ichigo and Orihime went to the mansion with the Autobots, Kong and Freckles.

They soon arrived at the mansion, everyone took their spots, Just as Ichigo was about to open the door he heard some rustling nearby.

"Who's out there?" shouted Ichigo as he draw his blade.

He approached the moving bushes the Bots were ready to strike as well but what came out of the bushes shocked them.

It was a short girl with white hair wearing some kind of school uniform, Ichigo sensed her power and she isn't exactly human and judging by her appearance she is hurt and her clothes had cuts and holes.

She moved forward only to fall and she was caught by Ichigo.

"This is bad, Bee go get Asia, Hound, Hot rod you two are on guard the rest of you sentry mode." said Ichigo.

The others did as Ichigo said, Bee transformed and race to get Asia.

He came back with Asia and went to robot mode.

"I'm here Ichigo what is it?" she asked.

Ichigo then brought her to one of the room he's using a make shift doctor office and show Asia the person they found.

Asia's eyes went big when she saw who it was.

"That's Koneko!" she said.

"One of your friends?" he asked.

"Yes but how did she get hurt?" she asked.

"I don't know she passed out and Orihime is using her powers to heal her and I brought you here since her powers are similar to yours can you help?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll see what I can do." she said and summoned some rings and projected a green field on Koneko.

Ichigo helped by getting some fresh clothes for Koneko and doing some check up on Koneko, it took about an hour for the 3 to be finished but Koneko was stabled, in clean clothes and is resting.

Asia decided to sleep with her in case she woke up and Ichigo agreed and he and Orihime left them and head to their rooms.

Ichigo went to his room to rest.

He was only in his sleep pants.

He was about to go to sleep when he heard knocking on the door.

Sighing he got up and answered the door only to find Orihime in some Lingerie night clothes.

"What is it Orihime?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you this Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo looked away as his face turned red Orihime giggled at his reaction.

"Is there something you want?" he asked.

"Well can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Ok." he said and she jumped for joy.

Soon they got in bed and Ichigo turned off the lights.

He had a scowl on his face as slept, Orihime hugged him from behind him and a small smile appeared.

 **Back at the Alps…**

Drake, Rias and Akeno have managed to wake the 4 trapped in the ice.

The girls took care of Rukia who was the first to wake.

Drake took care of the Dragon who was cold blooded and he use a big fire spell to warm him up to wake him up.

He then got the robot woken by giving him beer and he is back in motion and said his name is Bender.

For the last one Akeno use her power of lightning to recharge him and he came back to life, he thanked them and said his name is Iron Hide.

Drake explained how he and the girls found them trapped in ice and then told Rukia that Ichigo is ok but he'll need their help to locate the others.

Drake then teleported to the ship and went to the bridge and pulled out 5 special keys and insert them in the right spots.

Next he turned them and then something happened.

The ship started to glow and if by magic, the ice covering the ship broke away.

"Everyone get on aboard." called Drake.

Rias and Akeno put the camp away and everyone got on board the ship.

"Hold on." he called.

Drake then insert his hands in 2 chambers and channeled his power and it surrounded the ship and they teleported out from the mountain.

Everyone cheered as they were out of the mountain and they were surprised that the ship was flying.

"Everyone inside the ship, we're moving out." said Drake.

"Everyone did as they were told and got below deck.

"Ok we got Rukia where do we go next?" said Drake.

He used his power to locate another of Ichigo's friend but got nothing.

"Crap use too much of my powers, better head back for New York to check on Ichigo." he said.

Drake then turned the wheel and set course back to Ichigo.

The ship floated high in the clouds and then head out for the big apple.

Meanwhile…

The Cabal were on the move in their sub base when MODOK picked up something.

"Skull I picked up some strange signal." he said.

"What is it?" Skull asked.

"Unknown but I'm picking it up from an uncharted island 4 clicks north of here." Replied MODOK.

"Intriguing MODOK set course for the island." Order Skull.

"As you wish Skull." said MODOK.

They surfaced and arrived on the island, it was far from any country and no way that the Avengers can find them and it's night time right now so that Dracula can move around.

Then MODOK spot something a few miles from their spot.

It was a giant space ship and it looks like it crashed here a while back.

Grievous came out and saw the wreckage.

"It's one of my ships." he said.

"Are you sure?" MODOK said skeptically.

"I'm positive, follow Me." he said and ran off to it.

The other members follow the general and when they catch up to the general they were amazed at they are seeing.

There were 1000's of Droids and gear and a base in motion.

"So Iron Skull will this do for our new base?" said Grievous.

"I'm impressed general, with your tech combine with our powers, we'll stand strong against anyone in our way. Said Skull with triumph.

"One question Skull, what do we call the island." asked Hyperion.

"We are calling it HYDRA island." he said.

"Good name." said Attuma.

"But should we expand the Cabal? To defeat the heroes we need more members." said Grievous.

"A wise suggestion Grievous, First we build our base and then discuss about It." said Skull.

"Very well, let's get to work." Said Grievous.

Soon the Cabal summoned their soldiers and began constructing their new base of operations, it will take time but with Grievous' help it will go faster.

But Grievous does have a point to conquer the worlds they will need more members and when the base is done, memberships will be discuss.

Things has got more intense.

To be continued

Well this ends part 2

Part 3 will have a lemon

Now to clear up some things

The white dragon that was awaken is the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The ship in the story is the Sky ship from Power Ranger super mega force.

Koneko will tell some parts of how she and the others came to the Marvel Universe.

Hydra Island will be the new HQ for the Cabal and there be new members No Doom though he refused.

The Star Wars bit will be explained in Chapter 8.

No other Autobots until chapter 9.

Chapter 8 Ichigo will face Venom.

Shield will began building the Hydro base.

The next of Rias' friends to pop up is Ravel and she will be guarded by Gazelle and Nitro warrior.

The next hero to join the team will be Jessica Jones.

Drake's origins will be told in Chapter 10.

The next element power Ichigo will get is Earth.

Well that's all I have to say for now.

Part 3 will be up in 6 weeks or less after I finish 2 of my stories.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone how are you doing?

Here is the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 7: Ichigo and Orihime's big night part 3

Dawn broke across the city as most people we're getting up to start their day.

The light of the sun peered through the mansion and shown on Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo woke up and stretched his arms, he looked down and saw Orihime.

Deciding to let her and the others sleep in, he quietly got out of bed, put on a robe and head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

An hour passed and Orihime and Asia woke up to the smell of breakfast, they came down to see Ichigo with pancakes, syrup, and hash brown, eggs and toast.

They were about to dig in when they heard someone yawning.

They look to see Koneko awake and feeling a bit groggy.

"Koneko!" Asia yelled for joy as she ran and hugged her awake friend.

"Asia calm down I can't breathe." she said and Asia let go in embarrassment.

"You're awake." said Asia.

"I am, but who are those 2?" she asked.

"This is Ichigo and Orihime they rescued me, Rias and Akeno and others from an evil man." said Asia.

Koneko joined the others for breakfast and Asia recap all that has happened.

Koneko understood her and she thanked Ichigo and Orihime for protecting Asia and saving Xenovia.

"So I have to ask how you get separated from the others?" asked Ichigo.

Koneko was about say something when Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his head.

"ARGH!" he said.

The girls ran over to him and look over him.

"Are you ok?" they asked.

"I'm fine I felt some kind of disturbance, someone needs help." he said.

"Where?" asked Asia.

"In Central park, I sensed 6 people and some are in pain." he said.

"Let's go save them." said Asia.

"Very well but we'll need some help getting the injured to safety." said Ichigo.

Ichigo turned into his full-bring and went to get, Bee, Hound and Drift and Asia, Orihime and Koneko came with them and headed for Central park and told Hot Rod and the rest hold down the fort.

When they arrived, they stick together and move cautiously in case this was an ambush, they heard some noises coming from one of the bridges, Drift went ahead and scout it out and when he got there he was about draw his blade when he found something and order the team here.

The others were surprised to find this the source of the ones that send the message of help.

One was a transformer that had dinosaur like parts and on the back an ax, the 2nd one was a brown beast with a sharp horn, dark mane and a tail and sharp claws, the 3rd was a warrior made from stone, the 4th was a big green one with exhausts as parts of his body, the last 2 two were familiar to Asia and Koneko, one was a male wearing school girl clothes with platinum blond hair and the other was a girl with long blond hair tied into long tails and wearing a purple dress.

When they saw Ichigo's group they were cautious but when the 2 saw Asia and Koneko they relaxed and told the others to stand down.

But the stone and green warriors sensed something in Ichigo and Orihime and they walked over to them.

Ichigo and Orihime were surprised as so were the others the stone warrior put his finger on Ichigo's head and then said "My power take it as it will serve you."

The stone warrior then glowed and turned into a gray orb and then entered Ichigo.

"Ichigo are you alright?" asked Asia.

"I'm fine it looks I got a new power and its Earth." he said as he hold out his hand and formed a pillar from the ground before putting it back.

As for Orihime the green warrior held out his hand and she placed her hand on his and he gently squeezed her hand and said "Let my power be yours."

The warrior started glowing green and then transfer his powers into Orihime who was then engulfed in a pillar of green light.

When the light down, Orihime was dressed different.

She is wearing a new battle suit. She has green-black gauntlets, green leg armor and boots with thrusters, front armor that is green and shows off her midriff and armor in the back with 2 thrusters and a helmet with a visor with 4 smoke stacks on it.

"Whoa I got an upgrade and powers!" she said.

Orihime then learned the one gave Ichigo the earth element was called giant soldier of stone and the one gives her new look was called Nitro warrior.

Then her armor disappeared and then appeared as a necklace with a symbol of a wheel and when Orihime wants to become Nitro girl as she calls it she has touch it and say "LETS REV IT UP!" and to change back she says "Time to cool down."

Asia and Koneko brought the 4 to the others and introduced them.

The boy is name Gasper and he's Dhampir meaning he's half human half vampire and the girl is Ravel she is part of the group of Rias' that came here and got split up, they learned the beast with them is Gazelle and the Dino-bot with them is named Snarl and he can turn into a stegosaurus.

Just then someone appeared it was Beformet that sensed Gazelle and ran over to his friend, the two reunited and agreed to catch up later.

"Ok with all of that settled can we go back?" said Hound.

The others nodded and they headed back to the mansion.

When they got back the bots and Beformet decided to tell the new comers of all their latest adventures.

Ichigo lead Ravel and Gasper to breakfast, he knew they were hungry.

After breakfast, Ichigo decided to give Asia's friends a bit of a tour of the big apple.

Ichigo made Gasper changed clothes in order to blend in and he promised to get him a big box for him to sleep if he does.

The others follow Ichigo's advice as it is a good idea.

Changing into their street clothes they set out.

They stick together as they looked around, they check out the sights, the shops, had some ice cream and even attend a Lightsaber duel contest where Ichigo won $300 and a FX Luke's lightsaber.

They even went to Coney Island and had fun, they rode rides, play games and won some prizes and toys for Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Gasper, Rias and Akeno.

They spend all day having fun and return to the mansion when the sun starting to set.

Ichigo kept his word and got a big box for Gasper to sleep in, he is sleeping with Koneko because they're old friends and she knows him better, Ravel went to sleep with Asia because they have a lot to catch up.

Ichigo and Orihime were the only ones left awake so Ichigo decided to take her out for a bite after getting into formal clothes.

They got in Bee and they headed for an Olive Garden.

When they got there, they went in and got their table and order their food, Ichigo had the spaghetti with bread sticks and Orihime had some Lobster.

They enjoy their meal, they finished and paid their meal and Bee came and took them back.

When they returned Ichigo felt a little different like a something lit the fire of lust.

Ichigo then pulled Orihime to his room and shut the door.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said in surprise as he began kissing all over her.

Orihime felt Ichigo kissing her all over her body and she was getting turned on by it.

Ichigo then tossed the coat to the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt, but Orihime ripped it open as she didn't want to wait, they then kicked their shoes off, Ichigo then got Orihime's dressed off and she wore a white bra and panties, Orihime then undid Ichigo's belt and got the pants off and he had blue boxers on. Orihime then pushed Ichigo onto the bed and they continued to make out.

"Damn Orihime I like this new side of yours." said Ichigo.

"Well you woke it up Ichigo." she said back.

Then Orihime decided to get serious in this and took off her bra leaving her DD breasts exposed and then the panties came off and she was 100% naked.

Ichigo ditched the boxers and he was nude as well and his cock was hard.

Ichigo then laid Orihime on the bed with her legs prompt up.

"Ready Orihime, once we began there's no turning back." said Ichigo.

"I'm ready Ichigo let us become one." said Orihime.

Accepting her answer Ichigo then moved forward until he was on top of Orihime, he then held his cock and guided to Orihime's gate and pushed it right in.

Orihime squirmed as she felt Ichigo's cock in her as she getting adjusted to it, she then felt a jolt when he pierced her 'cherry', a bit of blood came out of her and Ichigo waited for the pain to subside in her.

After the pain left Orihime told Ichigo to start moving.

Ichigo started moving, he felt like an alpha as he moved in and out of Orihime, Orihime felt Ichigo moving in her, her arms moved up and down from the movement, her breasts jiggled as well.

"Damn! You're really tight Orihime." grunted Ichigo.

"Well I do have a great body Ichigo." replied Orihime.

Ichigo continued to do Orihime and he leaned down and played with one of her breasts by using his tongue to lick and suck on the nipple making her squeal and moan.

"Ichigo what are you doing to my body is amazing keep going!" she said.

Ichigo did that and played with her breasts while moving as well, Orihime is feeling so much pleasure coursing through her she had her 1st orgasm.

Wanting to change pace Orihime flipped Ichigo to the bed and she's on top.

Orihime then started moving back and forth on Ichigo and he played and squeezed her breasts.

Orihime placed her hands on his chest as she then moved up and down on Ichigo's cock.

Both lovers were sweating hard from sex and it was intense.

Ichigo then flipped Orihime and he was on top again.

Ichigo then went faster as he drilled Orihime, Orihime pulled him closer to her until he was on her, Ichigo went even faster, he grunted and growled as he pounds Orihime and she moaned as she felt Ichigo's ferocity.

They went at it for 5 hours and came about 6 times and the 7th was their last one.

"Ichigo I'm coming." said Orihime.

"Me too Orihime hold on." said Ichigo.

Orihime did hold on as Ichigo increased his speed and with one mighty thrust he came inside Orihime fast and hard.

Ichigo grunted he fired his load inside Orihime, the two stay connected as one, then Ichigo did a number of smaller thrust to finishing unloading and when he was done he pulled out of Orihime and laid next to her as their bodies cooled off and catching their breaths.

"Wow that was amazing!" said Ichigo.

"That was the best sex I ever had." agreed Orihime.

"Yeah I felt like I've become the top alpha." said Ichigo.

"You sure had Ichigo." replied Orihime.

"So how do you feel about me having a harem?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well since I went 1st and you did please me, I wouldn't mind as long the girls agreed to share and love equally." said Orihime.

"Ok then, but when Yoruichi has her turn, it's going to be rough." said Ichigo.

Orihime chuckled a little but Ichigo is right.

"So Orihime are you…" asked Ichigo.

"Yes Ichigo I'm on the pill, believe me none of us are ready yet to become parents." said Orihime.

"Ok then, then I won't have to need to slam my dad to the moon for going crazy." said Ichigo.

"But let's take our time and decide when to start a family." he continued.

"That's a wise idea Ichigo and I know you be a great father." said Orihime.

"Thanks Orihime." said Ichigo and pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you Orihime Inoue."

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So tomorrow let's train to use our new powers." said Ichigo.

"Good idea let's head to the mountains where no-one can get hurt." suggested Orihime.

"Good Idea, but for now let's get some sleep." said Ichigo.

Orihime nodded at that and both of them got the covers on them and Orihime did one last kiss before sleeping on Ichigo's chest.

"Good night my nitro princess." whispered Ichigo.

"Good night my elemental sun knight." whispered Orihime.

Soon both lovers were asleep were in dream land.

Meanwhile…

Drake was piloting the ship as they were over Hawaii, he and the others we're getting closer to Ichigo when he sniffed something in the wind and had a grin on face.

"Ichigo you sly dog, you made your move." he said to himself.

The others were asleep as he moved the ship and soon they came across California.

"Better turn on the auto-pilot and get some rest as well." said Drake.

He turned it on and went down deck to get some rest knowing they have a few hours before they returned to the others.

To be continued.

Well this ends ch7.

Now to explain some things.

Ichigo getting the earth element means he can mixed up his attacks and in ch9 he'll get the water element from Water dragon.

Orihime getting the powers of Nitro warrior will help the others out and she won't stay on the side lines this time and of course she will be trained to use those powers.

Drake and the others will be back at the end of ch8.

Yoruichi will find Ichigo all she has to do is follow his spirit energy and giving the others a fast hand she'll appear in ch11.

Ch8 will be take place a week after Ichigo master his new powers.

Xenovia will wake in ch9.

Shield will began building the hydro base in ch12 and will be completed in ch18.

The Cabal will recruit the Kingpin and Tomb stone because of their criminal connections.

In chapter 10 Jessica Jones will appear and she'll get her powers in ch19.

The next one to sleep with Ichigo will be Rukia because she wants a turn.

Rangiku will be in ch15 after appearing at Tony Stark's party.

The hero who will be lain with Ichigo is Ava then Kitty, Rogue from the x-men the others will be there later.

There will be a sequel to this.

Nemu will be sent and act as Ichigo's science advisor.

Irina will be in ch18 along with Kiba and Rossweisse.

Doc Ock will do a secret project called Project Goblin and he will created the green goblin and the Hobgoblin.

Ch8 will be up before 2/14.

Well that's all I have to say.

One more thing in Ch21 Ichigo, Spidey and the team will work with the Black Panther and he'll offer Kong a place to live in Wakanda.

Another thing Freckles will be heading home in Ch15.

Well that's all for now.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone how are you?

Here's the next chapter.

By the way the chapter takes place a week after chapter 7

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 8: Training results and encountering Venom part 1

Last week Ichigo and Orihime have more Rias' friends and other creatures and Autobots and they gained new powers, Ichigo got earth and Orihime got a new form and powers and she went by the name Nitro girl, after relocating the others to the mansion Ichigo and Orihime went on another date and had a good time and when they got back they couldn't hold it in and they make love to each other.

Then over the next few days Ichigo took Spidey and the team, Orihime, the bots, Kong and Rias' friends up in the Appalachian Mountains for training and no innocent people can get hurt and they can go all out.

Freckles and Drift helped out Spidey and Ava's agility with Kong testing their reflexes by throwing logs at them. Danny and Luke learn combat training with Koneko and Hot rod, Luke trains with Hot Rod and Danny is learning from Koneko, Nova is learning from Hound about dodging all kinds of enemy fire, including grenades and other explosives. Ichigo is training Orihime how to use her new powers, he didn't go easy on her as they trained, and he taught her to block, attack, counterattack, defense, trickiness, using your foes strength against them and many other things.

Orihime was a fast learner like Ichigo and she learned quickly, she can use 3 strong attacks like nitro kick, dynamite crunch and green laser barrage.

She also learn to use her other powers in conjunction with her new ones making her even more unpredictable.

Ichigo even helped Gasper overcoming his fears and let him have a bit of his blood to help him control his time stopping powers and he heard from Asia about Gasper's troubled past and how Rias and the others were able to help him a bit and Ichigo told Gasper of his past and how he got through the struggles with help of his friends and love ones and how he trained to protect and find his resolve. That inspired Gasper to find his resolve and he trained with the others to get stronger and Snarl helped him out.

The next few days they changed their trainers and learned new moves and tactics. After their training was done they all went to some hot springs that Drift found and everyone went in to rest, relax and recharge.

Everyone felt their troubles melted away as they unwind in the springs, there were some big ones for Kong and the bots to relax and Freckles got a wash down.

"Wow! This is great!" said Peter.

"I know we haven't felt relax in a while." added Luke.

"The spring helps the body before setting off for the next task." Danny said sagely.

"Only need a movie and we're golden." said Sam.

"Either way we needed this." said Ava with the girls agreeing.

Everyone was relaxing as their bodies felt the spring water rejuvenating their bodies after intense training, Drift played a movie for them, they are watching Star Wars ep4 a new hope.

After the movie ended, everyone got out to dry off and get some rest.

On their final day of training all of them were tested to show how far they came with their training. Danny and Luke went 1st and went up against Hound and Drift, Luke block Hound's fire and Danny jump on the gun and used his chi to tag Hound and then dodged Drift's attacks and then used the chi to block allowing Luke to tag Drift. Nova went next and passed after surviving Freckles, then Ava against Koneko and she passed within 5 seconds, Orihime went up against Ichigo and they didn't hold back, deciding to get serious Ichigo decided to use his soul reaper powers as Orihime changed into Nitro girl.

"Are you sure you want to go through with Orihime because I won't hold back." asked Ichigo.

"I am sure Ichigo, I want to fight you with your true powers and I want to go all out to test my limits." said Orihime.

Then she did something unexpected she gave Asia her hairpins to hold on to.

"Your hairpins? You not going to use your shun-shun rikka powers?" said Ichigo.

"That's right Ichigo the gloves are coming off." said Orihime with a voice filled with determination.

"Ok Orihime but don't say I warned you." said Ichigo as he took his stance.

Orihime took her stance as well and got into battle stance.

Drift then moved to the center with his sword raised above.

"Are both fighters ready?" he asked.

They nod their heads.

Drift then swing the sword and yelled "FIGHT!"

Ichigo and Orihime then came at each other and they began trading blows.

Both of them were in the air throwing punches, kicks and attacks and moving around to dodge and blocking.

Ichigo and Orihime were really going strong, she managed to get 4 hits on Ichigo and he got 3, next she used dynamite crunch to send him flying only to appear behind to deliver an arm thrust and she responded with a blade kick which knock his balance off and he fired a lightning blast which hit her but she shook it off and resume.

The two continued trading blows and intercepting attacks from each other and learn each other's moves.

About 3 hours passed and both of them were getting tired.

"Orihime I think this has gone on long enough." said Ichigo.

"I agree Ichigo this has drag on already." she said.

"Then lets end it with one final attack." said Ichigo.

Now both of them are gathering energy for one last shot.

Ichigo is charging his sword and Orihime is channeling her fists.

Down below everyone was amazed at those two fighting and their reactions were both of amazement and concern at the two and now they're doing one more attack.

Now both warriors were ready and then launched their moves.

"DYNAMITE CRUNCH!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Orihime fired two green energy fists and Ichigo launched a beam of energy and they collided creating a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared both of them were still standing panting heavily as their drained of energy and they fell from the skies.

Seeing them fall Nova was about to move in when they were caught by a pair of robot hands.

"I'll say this Ichigo you know how to make big bangs." said Drake.

Bender brought them up to the ship and Ichigo look weakly at Drake but told him they'll catch up once they get some rest.

To be continued

Well this ends ch8

Ch9 will be up soon and Drake and Ichigo will tell each other about their recent adventures.

Also the next one its Ava's turn to be with Ichigo.

In ch15 Ichigo will encounter Rangiku at a party hosted by Iron man.

Ch18 after getting water the next element Ichigo will get is fire.

Ch17 Irina shows up with Kiba and Xenovia awakens.

Also in ch14 the Kingpin appears and so does dare devil

Well better get going.

Also sorry for no lemon in this chapter.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone how it's going?

Here's the next chapter of ultimate reaper

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 9: Training results and encountering venom part 2

Ichigo was back at the mansion recovering from the sparring he had with Orihime, after Drake and his team came back they took the two warriors back to the mansion to heal them and let them rest.

Drake explained his adventures to the others who were amazed by this, they got to meet Bender, Blue eyes white dragon who went on the roof to rest and they met Ironhide who rejoined with his fellow bots.

Ichigo was in his room resting, he had bandages on some parts on his body like his arms, chest, fore-head and thighs.

He slowly woke up and felt the pain all on his body, he moved a bit to an upright position.

He looked around in his surroundings and when tried to move a bit he felt the pain.

"Damn Orihime packs one hell of a punch." he said.

"I know I'm surprised that she managed to do that." said Drake coming in.

"Drake? What's going on?" said Ichigo trying to get out of bed but the pain forced him back down.

"Easy Ichigo you still recovering from the spar." said Drake.

"How long was I out?" asked Ichigo.

"4 days." Drake answered. "But don't worry Spidey and his team kept the city safe while you were resting and Orihime is up and well." he continued.

Ichigo relaxed a bit but he still has questions.

"I know you have questions but you must rest and recharge." said Drake.

Ichigo relented.

"Well I better be off but I believe you have a surprise." he said and shut the door.

"Surprise?" Ichigo thought.

Someone came out from the closet and it was Rukia.

"Rukia?" said Ichigo.

Rukia walked over to Ichigo and did something he never expect she hugged him and then slapped his face.

"Ok there's the Rukia I know." said Ichigo.

"What the hell happened Ichigo?" she asked and Ichigo sat her down and explained everything.

"Ok that makes sense." said Rukia.

"So Drake found you first that's great have you picked up the others energies?" he asked.

"Barely unfortunately my time in the ice has left me drain of my powers so it'll take time to recharge." she said.

"Well I know a way to pass the time." said Ichigo.

And he pulled Rukia in for a kiss.

Rukia felt Ichigo's lips on hers she tried to push him off but it felt so good and brought him closer.

Rukia felt a fire ignited in her and its spreading through her and she wants Ichigo to help cool her off.

"Take me Ichigo I need you." She said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." he said.

Rukia then began taking her clothes off and dropping them to the floor.

Rukia laid on the bed with Ichigo on top ready to commence the fun.

He then insert his cock inside her and popped her 'cherry'.

Rukia felt the pain as Ichigo popped her 'cherry' and told him to move.

Ichigo thrusted in and out of Rukia, he felt their skins rubbed against each other.

Rukia moaned and groaned as she felt Ichigo going in and out of her, her skin rubbed against his and she brought Ichigo closer for another kiss and he went faster by moving his hips.

Rukia felt the increase speed as the sound of skin slapping was a little louder.

"Oh god Ichigo, that's it right there fill me up!" she shouted.

Ichigo grunted in response.

After a while Ichigo flipped and Rukia is now on top and started moving her hips on her own.

Rukia felt Ichigo's cock inside her and she moved her hips on her own, she felt incredible and wanted more.

She then put her hands on his chest to steady herself.

Rukia also rotated her hips to do a bit of grinding.

Rukia felt like on cloud 9 and she didn't want this to end but they have to.

About an hour passed and they were at their limit.

"Rukia I'm coming." said Ichigo.

"Me too Ichigo." she said.

Rukia and Ichigo went faster and faster and then they came hard.

Rukia felt Ichigo filling her up with each shake.

Ichigo felt like an alpha after laying with Orihime and Rukia and his harem is slowly growing.

After unloading his load one more time Rukia fell beside Ichigo as their bodies cooled off.

"That was amazing Ichigo." said Rukia.

"Glad you enjoy it Rukia." replied Ichigo.

Rukia then cuddle with Ichigo and they drifted to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and put on their shorts and got on their robes.

They had some breakfast and then Rukia went to the showers while Ichigo had the bed washed and after Rukia was done it was Ichigo's turn.

After they dried off they got some fresh clothes on.

Soon everyone woke up and the day started.

After everyone finished their breakfast and got cleaned up, they went to Shield for some training while the bots and Kong went to the woods for their training.

Drake went to see Mira in the med-bay and saw her resting he wanted to wake her up but decided against it and decided to see her again when he helps Ichigo reunites with his friends and others.

After training they went back to the mansion for downtime and Drake has something to say.

"Everyone after some rest I manage to lock on the spirit energy of Yoruichi and one of Rias' friends." said Drake.

"Where?" asked Ichigo.

"In China but none of you can come you're needed here, that's why, Bender and I are going because their energies are on constant move and it'll be hard to track. We'll be back in 2 weeks." said Drake.

"But promise me you watch over Mira?"

"We will." they said.

"Thanks come on Bender we're heading and I might get you some booze." said Drake.

Bender ran to the ship kept say booze a lot and Drake climbed on and they set off.

After that everyone turned in for the night.

 **Meanwhile in Doc Ock's underwater lab…**

Otto is busy creating a robot that can get him some of Spider-man's DNA, he was putting in the finishing touches when his boss called him.

"Octavius report."

"Things are moving as planned Mr. Osborn." said Otto.

"Is your device ready?" asked Norman.

"Almost Norman my Octo-bot will be ready and will get what I need." Otto proclaimed.

"Excellent I'll be checking for progress tomorrow." and Norman signed off.

"You have no idea what's in store for you Spiderman." said Otto before drifting into an evil laugh.

To be continued

Well this ends ch9

Ch10 will be up soon.

Sorry it took so long to get this done but I had some problems but they're resolved.

Also Bleach Kombat ch12 will be next to upload so keep an eye out

Well gotta go

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 10: Training results and encountering venom part 3

Underneath New York was the subway network where people get on to get to places very quickly.

However instead of the trains it was Spidey and Ichigo on their cycles being chased by some kind of multi arm robot.

The heroes were riding on the walls and then rails and then yelling at people at the station to get to safety when the robot damaged the support pillars.

Then their cycle's wheels split and went on the rails making them like trains and gripping on the 3rd rail.

The Octo-bot is still on them and then it reached and grabbed Spidey on his butt.

"OW!" said Spidey and he got it off him not knowing that it took some of his blood.

"Spider man, Guardian your bikes has weapons use them." said Fury.

They did and fire some missiles at the bot but it still won't go down and then Spidey decided to use his new Taser webs with the 3rd and on the bot and the surge but the bot shrugged it off and it didn't noticed Ichigo behind it and he smashed the robot to pieces until it stopped moving.

"Well that ends that." said Spidey.

Just then Ichigo cover Spidey's waist with a jacket and tied a knot.

"What the hell?" Said Spidey.

"Unless you want the world to see your ass I advise repairing the suit." said Ichigo.

Spidey was about to inject but he then saw those people with their phones and cameras and the Web crawler got on his ride and headed out with Guardian behind him.

What they don't that a small robot containing Spidey's blood came out and headed back to his master.

At School Peter was telling Ichigo how Harry has his back throughout his life and how he and Norman helped Peter.

Ichigo is impressed how Harry got Peter's back and it reminded him how he got his friends back and they got his.

Just then Harry walked up to them.

"Hey guys." he said.

Harry then said that his dad will be busy tonight and he got the place to himself and he's having a movie marathon and he wants to them to come.

But before they can respond someone put their hands on Peter and they turned to see, Luke, Ava, Danny and Sam.

"Can we borrow these two for a sec?" said Ava.

"Sorry Harry it's something Coulson needs." said Peter.

"Sorry Harry let's meet up at lunch." said Ichigo.

"Thanks." he said and watch them leave.

Meanwhile in his underwater lab doctor Octopus was experimenting on Spider-Man's DNA and was isolating the deadly aspects of it and was able to create a black living ooze of it.

"Impressive." he said.

Just then someone was calling Otto and it was Norman.

"What do you have Otto?" he asked.

"Well Norman here's the key to revolutionize warfare." he said holding the container of moving black ooze.

"What is that?" said Norman.

"This is the key to warfare imagine a living armor infused with the spider soldiers with Spider man's powers making them a powerful threat, with this symbiote merged with them no one will stop us." Otto proclaimed.

"Ingenious Octavius but how did you create it?" asked Norman.

"I have isolated the more deadly aspects of Spider-man's DNA full aggression, pure distilled Venom." said Otto.

"Venom? I like the name Octavius." said Norman.

"All I need is a few months." said Otto.

"Months?" questioned Norman.

"Months, this is a practically new life form, the danger of rushing…"

"I'm afraid lightning will strike twice, I gave you the facility and the body to handle our unique scientific endeavors, use them." said Norman.

"I will have something for you tonight." said Otto and the call ended.

To be continued

Well this ends this part

Sorry for taking so long writers block

The next chapter will be up soon.

Also I have decided to do a Pokémon fic and there will be surprises in store.

Until then

R and R no flames

Next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of ultimate reaper

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 11: Training results and encountering venom part 4

* * *

Ichigo and Peter were sitting at lunch with Danny, Sam, Ava and Luke as they were laughing their asses off of a video showing Guardian and Spidey leaving the subway station and were heading back when they ran into a flock of pigeons and crashed in central park and they ran into the good feathers and Spidey made Pesto mad and after some misunderstanding Pesto said "THAT'S IT!" and started beating up Spidey, Guardian tried his hardest but he flat out laugh his ass off so hard at it and so did many people who recorded it and Bobby had to stop it.

"Ok, ok we needed the laughs but why did we hear this from Fury and not you?" said Ava.

"Because we just got here and you aren't our mom and dad." said Peter annoyed.

"Stand together or fall apart that's why we needed to talk to you." Said Danny.

"Yeah and you made me blow my best friend off, my time is my time, that's the deal I made with Fury." said Peter.

"Yeah but we made a deal to work together." added Luke.

"Yeah you got a job now Parker, there's no need to kiss up to money bags anymore for cash." said Sam.

Harry slammed his food onto the table with an annoyed look on his face and just stormed off.

Peter ran off to talk to him after shot a glare at Sam.

"There are many parts between the mind and the mouth, you should try using them sometime." Danny advised.

"Sam that was not cool." said Ichigo.

"Well it's true." he said.

"Well I know how to balance my two lives seems you forgot about it rabbit boy." said Ichigo.

"Rabbits where?" Sam said nervously.

"Look behind you." said Ichigo.

Sam slowly turned around to see a big bunny behind him.

"Hi."

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed as he ran out of the lunch room.

"Thanks for that Ohm." said Ichigo.

"No problem can I go home now? I need to mess with Delirious and the others." he said.

"Ok then." said Ichigo.

Ohm used his G-mod gun and opened a portal and went in and it closed up.

"Now I'm going to talk with Harry." said Ichigo and he left.

* * *

Ichigo catch up with Peter and Harry in the hallways.

"Wait Harry I can explain." said Ichigo.

"Look me, Peter we work with them on a job that's sponsored by SHIELD." said Ichigo.

"Really?" said Harry.

"Yeah its top secret and they wanted to discuss something and I apologize for Sam's rudeness." said Peter.

"It's ok Peter but I can understand why though." said Harry a little more happy.

"Thanks Harry glad we clear this up, it's just they're new and they're trying to fit in and Nick Fury had me to show them around." said Peter.

"How about this. Bring them to my place and we can get to know them better." said Harry.

"Good idea." said Ichigo.

"Sweet come over at 7." said Harry and he left.

"Thanks for the save Ichigo." said Peter.

"No problem and I manage to scare Sam about doing what he did." said Ichigo.

Just then ran into MJ.

"Hey Mary Jane." they said.

"Well you two seem to manage to patch things up with Harry." she said.

"Yeah no problem." said Peter.

"So I see you two tonight." she said and then she left.

Just then Ichigo got a text, it's from Drake.

It said that he and Bender have found Yoruichi in Hong Kong and it continued saying that they helped her defeating some rogue members of the Triad and send them to jail and he said he'll send her to the mansion tonight or tomorrow.

Just then he got a text from Rukia and he read it getting a blush.

"Um excuse me Peter, I need to take care of something at the mansion, I'll meet you later tonight." said Ichigo and ran off like the wind.

Peter was surprised by this and then he got a text from Harry with a pic attached to it that made him laugh so hard, he went to show it to the others it was a picture of Sam covered in make up after he ran scared into the girls bathroom and got beat up in the process and then got beat up by Pesto, the others laugh so damn hard at that.

"Karma Sam." said Peter.

(2 hours later)

Ichigo was at the mansion having a 3way with Orihime and Rukia. Rukia send a text to Ichigo saying that she and Orihime have a certain itch that only he can take care of, when he got there he went to his room and they were on his bed waiting for him naked and Ichigo decided to indulge in his lust.

He came hard inside Rukia and then pull out of her and laid between her and Orihime.

"Thanks Ichigo we needed that." said Rukia.

"Plus it was fun having another person on the fun." added Orihime.

"It was fun but now I must get going." Ichigo said getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Orihime.

"I'm off to a party at Harry's and something tells me there's trouble coming, Rukia I'm placing you and Rias in command until we get back." said Ichigo putting on his clothes.

"Wait a minute we?" asked Rukia.

"Yes 'we' me and Akeno and one of her powers in lightning will be helpful, I need you to monitor any strange readings in case." said Ichigo.

Rukia understood and Ichigo then left.

Akeno was waiting for in her causal clothes and it did reveal a bit of cleavage and Ichigo looked away blushing and she giggled at his reaction.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ichigo whispered to himself.

In his underwater lab Otto came down to see his creation only to discover it broke out of its container.

"Looks like it wants to return to his master, from the source." he said.

"Things will get interesting." he said with a smirk.

The ooze moved from the lab passed and made its way to some buildings and sensed the one it's looking for.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Akeno arrived with Pete and the others.

Peter knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal a massive party going on.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo surprised.

"Sorry it was meant to be a get together but word got out and this happens." said Harry.

Sighing they went in and everyone was having a blast.

The others decided to mingle with everyone.

Ichigo went to the window to look at the city.

Ichigo had to admit from this height he got a great view of the city, it's been a while since he saw a city at night from this view.

It reminded him of home and he miss his home.

"A little homesick are we?" said Akeno.

Ichigo turned to see Akeno standing by him.

"Yeah." he replied softly.

"Let's talk somewhere more private." he said.

The two of them snuck out and went up to the roof to talk.

They got a better view of the city.

"Sometimes when I am up this high you can the city when not fighting." said Ichigo.

"That's true." said Akeno looking at the bright lights.

"Hey Akeno let me ask you this do you and your friends miss home?" he asked.

Akeno paused and then turned to Ichigo with a small smile on her face and nodded.

"I see, I'm sorry." said Ichigo.

"It's not your fault." she said.

"Do you and the others remember anything before all this?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, something mess with our memories, once we find our friends maybe we can find out." said Akeno.

"That's right you have me, Spidey, the team and everyone and you and Rias and your friends are not alone." said Ichigo.

That made Akeno happy.

"Thank you Ichigo." she said and kissed him on the lips.

Ichigo returned the kissed and pulled Akeno closer to him, then they heard someone said something.

"Aww that is so romantic."

Both turned to see a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy and wearing some causal clothes.

Ichigo looked away embarrassed as Akeno ran up to her.

"Irina! It's you!" she said happily embracing her friend.

Ichigo was surprised to see one of Akeno's friend here.

"Ichigo this is Irina Shidou one of my friends and ally." said Akeno.

"Nice to meet you Irina, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." he said extending his hand.

Irina just jumped into his arms and gave him a big bear hug.

Akeno had to pull her off of him as he couldn't breathe.

Irina apologized and accepted the hand shake.

"So how did you find us?" Asked Ichigo.

"I sensed Akeno's energy and I know the others were nearby so I came to see Akeno first, I don't know where Xenovia is." she said sadly.

"Don't worry she's save, she is in a med bay and resting but out cold we'll take you to see her tomorrow." said Ichigo.

That made Irina happy and acting on impulse she leaped into Ichigo and planted a kiss on his lips.

Akeno chuckled at the sight she seeing but she felt happy and a devious thought came into her mind.

Irina pulled away and she was blushing as was Ichigo.

"Wow." he said.

The inner hollow inside his inner world was chuckling as Ichigo got kissed by 4 hot girls.

"Damn king you lucky bastard and the luck keeps on rolling." he said.

Just then a scream was heard.

"Uh Ichigo we need help down here!" said Peter.

"On my way." said Ichigo. "Akeno looks like we got a party crasher and Irina want to lend a hand?" he said.

"Of course!" she said.

"Then let's get going." he said.

Ichigo change into his guardian form and Akeno change into her battle clothing and Irina did the same.

The 3 flew down and rejoined Spidey and the others as they evacuate everyone and changed into their costumes.

Ichigo and the others saw a rampaging black ooze going after Spidey and they engaged it.

Akeno, Irina and Nova kept their distance in the air and the others fought and it was taken outside on the lower rooftops.

Spidey tried to fight but the ooze kept its hold on him until it swallowed him and it began taking shape, it became more muscular with sharp claws a head appear with white eyes and razor sharp teeth, a long flicking tongue and a white spider symbol on its body.

"Spidey are you ok?" said White tiger.

"Spider man is no more only VENOM!" the creature roared.

"Everyone we must get Spider-man out of this symbiote or things are going to get very ugly." said Ichigo.

"But how do we get web head out of there?" said Luke.

"By finding the creature's weakness and get Spidey to force it off of him." said Ichigo.

Venom then charged at them and they scattered.

Inside Peter was trapped in its grip but fighting to get out of it and it wasn't easy.

"Guys help!" he said but no-one heard him.

Everyone fired restrained attacks at Venom because they didn't want to kill Spidey.

White tiger and Iron fist delivered some blows and slash attacks at Venom, Luke did some punches but Venom absorb it and deliver some uppercuts at them.

Nova fire some shots at Venom but he jumped at Nova and body slam him to the ground.

Irina fire some light daggers but Venom dodged it and then Akeno came fire some lightning at him only this time it caused some pain.

Then Ichigo came in with a lightning punch and Venom growled in pain and knocked him into a pipe stand and the noise hurt it.

It weaken Venom enough for its grip on Spidey to escape.

"Guys sound and electricity hurts him!" said Akeno.

"Ok Then Akeno keep the shocks coming." said Ichigo.

Akeno did that with some help from Irina.

Ichigo went in and grabbed Spidey's hand and using all his strength he yanked Spidey out of there.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." said Spidey.

"Now let's get him!" shouted Ichigo.

Spidey joined in the fight against Venom and it became an all-out royal, Venom then trying to possess the others White tiger avoided him but it got Iron fist but got rejected and left Danny only with his mask and yellow briefs.

"What? It's a monk thing." he said.

Then it got to Power man but thanks to his tough skin Ichigo and the others blasted Venom off of him and it tried to get Spidey to act as its host again.

But not this time as it was webbed and then Spidey used Taser webs on Venom and a power generator and he acted as a conductor to deliver a nasty shock to Venom.

Akeno used her lightning attack and Ichigo used his as well tripling the attack and it made Venom grew bigger and bigger and then he explodes.

Everyone was relieved that it was over and hope they never see Venom again.

Akeno took Irina back to Avengers mansion to reunite with her friends and Ichigo followed them as Spidey and the others changed back and help Harry clean up the mess of his home.

What they didn't know is Harry saved a small piece of Venom and let it fused with him and Venom will be back soon.

Ichigo was back with Akeno and Irina and Rias and the others were happy to see each other.

"Thanks Ichigo." said Rias and Asia.

Rias went and kiss Ichigo on the lips and Asia had Ichigo lowered his head and she kissed him as well.

"My, my, my Ichigo 6 girls kissed you, you're becoming like an alpha male." Akeno joked.

Ichigo turned completely red as the others giggled at his reaction.

"Ok, ok come on time for some rest, Irina we'll see Xenovia tomorrow and hope we can wake her up." said Ichigo.

Irina thanked Ichigo and she went to sleep with Asia to catch up.

Ichigo then headed for bed and got in and went to sleep as did the others.

Just then a portal opened and out came Yoruichi.

She had a smirked on her face and decided to surprise Ichigo in the morning.

Meanwhile…

Ock was in his lab doing some calculations about his next plan against Spider man when he got a strange call.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Otto Octavius." said a voice in a german voice.

"Red skull and MODOK what does the cabal want with me?" said Otto.

"Relax Herr Doctor we want to discuss an alliance." said Red skull.

"I'm listening." he said.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this chapter

I hope you like it and hope you enjoy the Pesto parts and Ohmwrecker scaring Sam.

Now I'm going to do a one-shot story between Ock and red skull that's still a part of this story.

Also I'm going to finish surfing the waves and then get started on the sequel.

The next chapter will have Ichigo and Yoruichi having some fun and then go find the next Autobots which are Sideswipe, Jolt, Hotshot, Scorn, Slash and Ratchet and Windblade.

The bots will have a base under the mansion because of their growing numbers.

Well better be off to finish surfing the waves

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 12: A lead on Bee's friend's part 1

Another day in New York has come as the sun rose over the city.

At the mansion Ichigo and the other were sleeping in.

Ichigo was in a dream when he felt something under the sheets, he flip them over to find a naked Yoruichi playing with his cock.

"Naughty, naughty kitty Yoruichi." Ichigo smirked at her.

Yoruichi smirked back "You one to talk getting a hard-on while sleeping."

"Want to find out?" he said.

He pulled Yoruichi closer to him and began playing with her breasts.

Yoruichi moaned when he sucked one of her breasts.

"Wow Ichigo looks like you know how to please the ladies." she said.

Then Ichigo channel some electricity through her giving her more pleasure.

Yoruichi felt the jolts coursing through her and was surprised that Ichigo can do that and hit her sweets spots too.

"Damn when did you get this good Ichigo." she said.

"Want to talk or want to get down?" he said.

Yoruichi knew the answer to that and so she guided his insider her pussy and guide it all the way in.

Yoruichi felt his cock inside her and it kept going until hit her G spot.

She let out a moan and then purred at the same time.

"Ready to tangle with the flash goddess?" she said.

"Bring it." he replied.

Ichigo moved his hips up and down making Yoruichi moaned she placed her hands on his chest while he pumps her.

Yoruichi felt her hips moving on their own as Ichigo pumps her in and out and she like it and wanted more.

Then Ichigo moved up and captured her lips in a kiss and their tongues did battle until Ichigo's won and she was in his lap moving up and down his cock.

Ichigo also sucked on her breasts making the were-cat moaned and used his other hand to undo her pony tail letting her long purple hair down.

Yoruichi then wrapped her arms around his head and her legs around his waist not wanting to let go.

Ichigo then flipped Yoruichi and he was on top and stick his cock back in her and started moving again with his hips grinding this time.

Yoruichi kept moaning and panting as Ichigo was making her body go crazy with ecstasy and pleasure, she felt her mind going into a haze of lust, she pulled Ichigo closer to her until his body was on hers and her hands on his back.

Ichigo grunted as he pound Yoruichi harder and shifted a little and making the bed shake.

He let out growls and Yoruichi moaned with him and the pleasure was about hit the peak.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

"Same here." he said.

When they reached the climax Ichigo came hard and let out a massive roar (like the T-rex from Jurassic Park) that shook the neighborhood as he releases his spunk in her.

Yoruichi felt Ichigo filling her body with his spunk and was surprised that Ichigo was this skilled in bed, the old him would be a stuttering mess, but the new him has captured not only her interests but her heart as well.

After he fired one last load Ichigo pulled out of her and laid on his back as his body cools off.

Yoruichi laid on him as her body cools off as well.

"Wow Ichigo you're amazing how you got so skilled?" she asked.

But Ichigo has fallen asleep and Yoruichi could only smiled.

"Nice job." she said as sleep took her over and laid her head on his chest.

Just Drake and Bender came back through a portal with the ship and let it hover above the mansion as they went asleep as well.

A few hours later…

Ichigo and Yoruichi woke up and got dressed to get some breakfast and saw the others were there including Drake and Bender who just drank beer.

"Hey guys." he said.

Rukia and Orihime jumped on Yoruichi as they were happy to see her and Orihime was acting like her usual happy self.

Ichigo went and sat next to Drake.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

Drake points to Bender and said "Don't ask."

After eating everyone was full.

Just then Drift contacted them and said that he see two cars coming towards them and they bear the symbol of the Autobots on their sides, they were C7 stingray one was green and black and the other was blue.

They ran outside to see this and Bee said their names were Crosshairs and Hotshot both paratroopers and snipers.

The bots greeted their friends and then out came from the ship was a green UFO with turrets and it transformed and it had the bot symbol on his right shoulder.

"Greetings comrades my name is Cosmos." the bot spoke in a Russian accent.

"Cosmos what brings you here you sneaky saucer?" asked Iron hide.

"Well I have a message from our friends. But we can't talk outside." he said.

"Drake can you give the bots a base?" asked Ichigo.

"Stand back." he said.

Drake then channeled his powers into the ground and created a state of the art Autobots base underground.

He snapped his fingers and everyone was teleported to the base.

The base has everything the bots need, training rooms, armory, labs, med-bay, computer rooms and places for humans and others to come crash in, there's a space bridge and entries for the bots that goes to abandon buildings for going outside and coming back and the entry to this is by elevator just 9 floors deeper.

"Nice." said everyone.

"Ok Cosmos play the message." said Hound.

"Playing." he said projecting the message.

"Attention Autobots this is Optimus Prime, if Cosmos found you that means there's hope, apparently the Decepticons have captured Ratchet and a couple of Autobots to one of their bases hidden in the mountains of Oregon, Cosmos has escaped and got the coordinates to it, as for me I'm at a location where's too risky to contact anyone right now, I'll leave another message beacon for you to find soon, good luck Autobots Prime out."

The message ends.

"Sorry guys but I don't know where Optimus is now." said Cosmos sadly.

"Not your fault kid, the boss is tough we'll find him." said Crosshairs.

"Thanks" said Cosmos.

"Cosmos brief the bots about the next mission." said Drake.

"Come on Irina let's go get Xenovia back." said Ichigo.

Some of the others went with Ichigo and some stayed behind to help the bots.

They arrived at SHIELD med bay where Xenovia and Mira were still comatose.

Irina and Asia gently touched Xenovia's face and Drake told Mira to wake up.

Then if by magic both of them awaken from their deep sleep.

Irina and Asia hugged their friend and Drake pull Mira for one as well.

Ichigo noticed that Drake was shedding tears, he let out a small smile and was glad that their friends woke up.

"Drake is that you?" asked Mira.

"Yes my love it is Me." said Drake.

Mira pulled Drake in for a kiss and returned it.

Orihime and Rukia got teary eye from the happy moments and Ichigo pulled them in for a hug and they cried into his chest.

"Everyone this is Mira." said Drake.

They all said hi and Irina and Asia helped Xenovia catch up of what happen for a while.

They all left the med bay and then Mira whispered something in Drake's ear that made steam coming from both ears and picked up Mira in his arms.

"Excuse me Ichigo me and Mira have some lost time to make up, YAHOO!" he said and rocketed out of there like thunder.

The girls were surprised and Ichigo could only laugh very hard knowing what Drake meant.

They soon met with Spidey's team who were finishing training.

"Hey guys." said Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo what brings you here?" said Spidey and Ichigo told them what's going on.

"Where's Fury?" he asked.

"Up on the Heli-carrier." said Luke.

"Let's go." said Ichigo.

Soon they were on the ship and on the bridge where Fury was monitoring everything.

He turned to see Ichigo and the others with some more people with them.

"Fury we need to talk." said Ichigo.

Soon everyone was in a meeting room where Ichigo explain about a mission he's about to undertake.

After hearing everything Fury spoke up.

"So you and a couple of your robotic friends about to head out to rescue more of them from the enemy?" said Fury and Ichigo nodded.

"So when do we head out?" said Sam hoping to see his idol in action again.

"I'm sorry but you 5 can't come with me, you have training to do and also can't leave parts of the city defenseless." said Ichigo.

Ava, Luke and Sam were about to argue when Spidey raised his hand to stop them.

"Ichigo's right, we can't go with him, not until we're more experienced." he said.

Fury and Coulson were surprised that Spidey said that and we're impressed with his growing maturity.

"Spider-Man I'm leaving you in charge until I get back." said Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo." he said.

"Let's keep this on the DL no-one needs to know this especially the Avengers." said Ichigo.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon everyone left.

Back at the mansion everyone was busy going over the plans with the bots.

After getting the info from Cosmos they began discussing the plans.

"Ok then looks like we have to break in 4 teams." said Drift.

"Agreed then." said Rias.

"Ok Crosshairs and Hotshot you 2 will do recon and report back anything about the structure." said Ichigo."

"Right come on bro let's go." said Crosshairs.

Both he and Hotshot transformed and Brains opened a space bridge for their assignment and went.

"The next team will consist of Yoruichi, Gasper, Irina, Xenovia and Koneko." said Ichigo.

"You 4 will be our tactical and stealth team, Gasper use your bat powers to spy on the enemy but maintain your distance because the cons might have surprises and Yoruichi sneak in the base find any places we can use but be careful and you 3 guard Gasper and wait for further orders." said Rias.

The next team is consist of Ichigo, Drake, Bender, Bee, Drift and Hotrod, Akeno, Rukia and Orihime, they're the main team.

"The heavy hitters are Hound, Iron-hide and Kong and Freckles, you 4 will be placed in behind us and when we say the words we need the hammer you come in and raise some hell." said Ichigo.

"The last team is the reserve team which has Rias, Asia, Cosmos, Snarl, Ravel and Wheelie and Brains and Rias is in command." said Ichigo.

"When do we leave?" Asked Hound.

"When Hotshot and Crosshairs report back of their recon, now everyone prepare for the fight." said Ichigo.

Everyone left to armed themselves for the fight and Ichigo went back to his room to get some gear ready for the mission.

Ichigo heard from Bender that Drake has the ship cloaked and it won't be on the mission this time.

Just then someone knocked on the door and Ichigo went to opened it, it was Rias.

"Something wrong Rias?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing Ichigo I wanted to talk with you in private." she said closing the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

Rias took a deep breath and said "I wanted to thank you and Orihime for saving me, my friends and the others who were captured by Arkon." she said.

"It's no problem." he said.

"I wanted to show my thanks and something tells me some of my friends want to do the same as well for what you did." she continued.

Ichigo couldn't help as his face was slowly turning red.

"I saw how you lead, fight, protect and care for others, you are a powerful warrior but you have a generous heart." said Rias.

Rias moved closer to Ichigo who felt his heart beating faster.

"Thank you for keeping your promise of helping find my friends and now I want to reward you." she said.

Rias then leaned in and Ichigo did the same thing and they kissed on the lips.

Fireworks exploded as they kissed, Rias wrapped her arms around his neck and Ichigo wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer to him.

The need for air caused them to pull away and they were both blushing.

"Wow." said Ichigo.

"Yeah." said Rias as both were still flushed from the kiss.

Both were still blushing until Ichigo said something.

"Rias if you're not busy after the mission is done and I'm not fighting villains do you want to go out for dinner?" he asked.

Rias didn't saying for a minute and then she jumped onto Ichigo and landed on the bed when she then kissed his face all over, she then pulled away to see Ichigo's face was covered in red lipstick marks.

Ichigo was surprised at Rias' boldness.

"I take that as a yes." he said and she nodded.

Just then Ichigo sensed something and then fire a spark at the closet and out comes Akeno who was listening to everything.

"I take you heard everything?" he asked and she sheepishly nodded.

Rias was embarrassed and annoyed that Akeno eavesdropped.

"I take it you want to go as well?" said Ichigo and Akeno nodded.

He sighed.

Just then an alarm went off it was Crosshairs calling.

Everyone headed down to the bot's base and received the message.

"Hey you blokes listen me and Hotshot finished our recon and everyone must hurry we heard that Megatron is coming soon." said Crosshairs and ended the call.

"We must move now!" said Iron-hide.

"Right everyone move out!" said Drake.

First Yoruichi and her team used the bridge, then Iron-hide's team and then Ichigo's.

"I'll be back." he said as he went in and the bridge power down.

Soon everyone was in place and powered up.

"Ok guys let's save our friends." said Ichigo and they headed for the enemy base.

Meanwhile…

Red skull and MODOK had finished talking with Wolfgang and they agreed to join the Cabal, with additional troops and supplies the base will get done a bit faster.

"Excellent move Skull but what about Octivaus?" the floating head asked.

"He'll give us an answer when the month is up." he said.

"Any luck contacting the gangsters he told us?" he continued.

"Well Hammerhead is in jail, Kingpin is hard to find, but I have managed to contact Tombstone and he said he wants to meet you at a warehouse at Pier 15 in 3 days." said MODOK.

"Excellent and how is the base going so far?" asked Skull.

"Thanks to Wolfgang we're at 51% and climbing." said MODOK.

"That's good news continued monitoring the progress." said Skull.

"As you wish." said MODOK and he teleported away.

"Soon the world will tremble at the Cabal." said Skull letting out a deep evil laugh.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

I hope you enjoy it

Now the next one will have some fighting.

Also later Spidey will get a new suit like from the amazing movie.

Also Ichigo will takes Rias and Akeno out for dinner after the mission is done.

Also I hope you enjoy the lemon in this

Another thing there will be more surprises coming.

Well that's it for now

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 13: A lead on Bee's friend's part 2

Ichigo's team are near the outskirts of Buncom Oregon as they regrouped discussing their next moves.

They have taken refuge in the forest 40 miles away from the enemy base.

They are now talking about some plans they had.

After an hour and ½ they settle on a plan.

"Ok everyone agreed?" said Ichigo and they nodded.

"Ok we do it in 1 hour." he said and everyone left to do their parts.

Ichigo went to be on his own for a bit before joining the others.

He came to a clearing to clear his mind and also wonders what comes next.

After he did that he rejoined the others and began to put their plans in motions.

1 hour later…

Bender was in disguise and was pushing some crates on a hover dolly to the cons base where they encounter the guards at the entrance.

"Halt who goes there?" said the guards arming themselves.

"Supplies for the base as ordered by Megatron, do you want him to rip your sparks out?" said Bender.

The guards panicked as they didn't want that so they let Bender passed.

As soon they were in, Bender talked to the others.

"Guardian this is gray bandit do you copy?" he whispered.

"I copy are we in the lion's den?"

"That's affirmative, we're nearing the gate of the beasts."

"Ok in 5 say the words."

"10-4." he said and ended the call.

Thanks to Drake's device of placing big items like bots in a container they were able to sneak the Auto-bots inside.

But it only last for 2 hours so they had to move fast.

Soon they were in the center of operations as Bender got them close to the main controls without tripping alarms.

"Ok meat-bags we're near the controls, Brains was able to hack in and disable the cameras and put everything on loop so we're good but he can't get in to the other parts without triggering a lockdown." said Bender.

"Ok then Drift you up." said Ichigo releasing the samurai robot and Bee and Hotrod.

Drift began hacking in to locate their friends and after some looking he found them 5 levels down and they are scheduled for extracting info about the current location of Optimus prime and then execute them.

Ichigo and the others burst through the boxes and release the others.

"Ok then here's how we do this." said Ichigo explaining part 2 of the plan.

After that everyone was ready.

"Bender time to raise some hell. Gasper stay with me." said Ichigo.

"Got it/ with pleasure." they said.

"Drake play the song Sabotage." Said Hound.

"No problem." he said.

"Bender now." said Ichigo.

Just then the speakers came alive and the every con heard it.

"Hey everyone it's me Bender I got something to all you deception idiots, is that all you and Megatron can BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS! HIT IT!" said Bender and Drake played the song.

(Sabotage by the Beastie boys plays)

Just then an explosion occur and out comes Hound, Iron-hide, Crosshairs and Hotshot and Bender wearing sunglasses and a plasma gun riding on Freckles and Kong who was pissed.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled Hound and they fired on every on con and took them out.

While Bender and the others clear the cons Ichigo and the others made their way where Ratchet and the others were.

When they got there they were confronted by Sky warp and Thunder cracker allies of Starscream.

Sky warp was the warrior with black and purple and Thunder cracker was blue and red and a scientist.

They fired missiles at them only for Gasper to stop time causing them to freeze and Irina and Xenovia destroy the missiles and Gasper unfroze time long enough for Akeno and Ichigo to do a double lightning attack the cons sending them through the walls.

With them out of the way Bee managed to punch in the codes and managed to free Ratchet, Sideswipe, Wind blade, Slash and Scorn and Jolt.

"You ok Ratchet?" asked Drift.

"Yes but what's going on?" he asked.

"No time, let's get going Hound and the others need our help." said Ichigo.

Ratchet understood and the bots weapon up and follow them.

Ichigo was right, Hound and the others were able to wipe out 3 waves of cons but they call for back up and now they were getting boxed in, even Kong was a bit of trouble.

"Damn it we're getting squeezed in." said Hound.

"Yeah we're running out of room." added Bender.

Just then the cons were getting blasted by some energy blasts coming from the main tower it was Ichigo and his team and Ratchet's as well.

"About time Knuckleheads." said Hound.

"Well then let's cut and slash!" shouted Ratchet.

Soon everyone pulverized their way through and Hound threw 3 grenades on the way destroying the base and burying the cons.

(Sabotage ends)

"Hell yeah that's what I call bringing the house down!" said Hound.

Everyone celebrated that they were free and their mission ended but the fun was short lived as Drift scanned something long distance.

"Guys we must we return to base right now." said Drift.

"Why?" asked Hotshot.

"Because Megatron send Starscream's forces to find their troops and right now we're no shape to fight them." Said Drift.

"He's right Cosmos open a bridge and get us home." said Ichigo.

Cosmos opened a space bridge and everyone went through and Ichigo was the last one to jump in and the portal closed.

Just then Starscream's search party began combing the area for survivors and they found a few troops and Sky warp and Thunder cracker.

"Well do you 2 have something to say to Megatron about this mess?" said Starscream.

They explained and they knew they were in trouble.

Back as the base Ichigo and the others rejoiced that they saved more Auto-bots and their numbers is growing.

As they were getting reacquainted an alarm went off about some big fireball landing in the Dakota badlands.

Cosmos opened the bridge and Ichigo and Iron-hide went to investigate right away and Red eyes took off meeting them there.

Ichigo and Iron-hide arrived at the impact site with Red eyes just joining them.

The 3 approached the crash site with Iron hide having both cannons armed.

What they saw next surprised them.

In the crater was a dragon with volcano like skin and with veins glowing like magma and green eyes.

Red eyes send a telepathic message to Ichigo telling him that was meteor black dragon one of his friends and he looks badly hurt.

Red eyes went down and the two dragons read each other minds as their eyes glow.

After a few minutes they stopped and Red eyes asked for Ichigo to come to them.

Ichigo jumped to them and Red eyes told him to place his hand on Meteor's nose and he'll do the rest.

Ichigo did as he was told and Meteor's eyes glowed and said these words.

"May my power serve you well warrior."

Meteor's eyes glowed as he transfer his power to Ichigo giving him the power of fire at his command.

Ichigo felt a new power awaken within him and held his right hand released a fire ball and realized he has the fire element now.

After that Meteor went down as he was now too weak to move and he needs lava from an active volcano to heal and recharge.

"Hey Ratchet know any active volcanoes away from people?" asked Iron-hide.

"Yes there's one at the Santa Maria volcano in Guatemala, I'll open a bridge to it now." he said.

Ratchet opened a vortex underneath Meteor and went in and was dropped in the volcano and he was fine as he was being bathed in the lava healing and recharging his powers he'll stay for 5 days and then head to another planet that has volcanoes to feed, rest and heal.

With that done the 3 returned back to the mansion where Iron-hide went back to the base, Red eyes slept on the roof and Ichigo got into his sleep pants and crashed on the bed and falls asleep.

However as he slept the girls wanted to talk to him but he was in a deep sleep so they decided to be with him so they got their clothes off and sneak into his bed and cuddled with him and they fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile Skull was overseeing hydra island construction and according to MODOK it was 63% finished, when one of the soldiers approach him.

"What is it soldier?" he asked.

"Herr Skull both Baron Zemo and Viper have arrived with their troops and want to meet you immediately." he said.

"Where?" Skull asked.

"Over at the sub and they have someone named Crossbones with them." said the soldier.

"I see then, excellent job soldier now return and finished the base." said Skull.

"Yes master." he said and left.

Skull knows that the other members of Hydra were cautious and he knows he can take them but a little help won't hurt so he asked for Dracula and Grievous who left charge to his tactical droid and order 2 groups of droids at a time to recharge and then back to work.

The 3 headed for the sub where Zemo, Viper and Crossbones were waiting for them.

"Greetings Zemo, Viper and Crossbones." greeted Skull.

"You better have a good reason for us here Skull." said Viper glaring at him.

"I agree with Ms. Viper Skull you best have a reason." Zemo said with his hand on the sword.

Dracula and Grievous both unsheathed their swords and sabers at them as a warning and Crossbones and Zemo unveiled their weapons as well.

"Everyone relax we're here to discuss about an alliance." said Skull.

Everyone stand down and put their weapons away.

"Come inside we have a lot to discuss." Said Skull and everyone follow him.

Once he secured their allegiance Hydra will be strong enough to beat any armies, any countries and even the Avengers will be no match for them.

Meanwhile in the Ichigo's inner world, once it was fill with rows of skyscrapers now it was now has lush natural surroundings, sunny skies, forests, hills, mountains, streams, lakes, animals, rivers, oceans, beaches, jungles, and other things, like a couple of skyscrapers a temple and a 14 story mansion.

Ichigo's sword spirit Zangetsu was inside checking out the place when he noticed some pillars with elements symbols on them and 3 of them are glowing one of lightning, earth and now fire are glowing.

"Well Ichigo it's seems you're getting stronger and I wonder what element you going to get next?" he said.

To be continued

Well that ends the chapter

Hope you enjoy this

Ok the next chapter Ichigo will take Rias and Akeno out to dinner and the chapter after that Ichigo will get the next element which is wind.

Also Doc Ock will began putting together the sinister 12 but he will test with 6 first and the other ½ will be with the cabal.

The first s6 will consist of himself, Kraven, Rhino, Electro, Beetle and the Lizard who became a good guy later.

The other 6 will consist of Boomerang, Shocker, Taskmaster, Alistair Smythe, Hobgoblin and Scorpion.

They will get upgrades in later chapter thanks to MODOK and Hydra.

Also Ock will began project green goblin in 2 chapters and will be done off screen.

Also the next message disc from Prime will be located in at the outskirts of Chicago.

Also the ones travelling with Prime is Jazz, Cliff-jumper, Landmine, Evac and the wreckers consist of Lead-foot, Topspin and Road-buster.

Well that's it for now I'm off

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone how's it going?

Well here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this or the songs used in this chapter

Chapter 14: A surprising night on the town

Another day came as the day people began waking up to start their day.

Over at the mansion the girls were waking to find that Ichigo was not in the bed.

Ichigo got up early and went down to the sub-levels to train mastering his powers including fire and didn't want to wake anyone.

He was currently at level 5 with the training and told the AI to go to level 6.

Ichigo now faced against rotating turrets that fires every second and he had to be quick on his feet.

He use earth to make armor for protection and defense when the turrets stopped he sheds the armor and fires both fire and lightning for combo attacks and then combined all 3 with Zangetsu for a tri-element attack they destroyed all the turrets but then came flying drones in squads of 6 coming at him, Ichigo used lightning to increase his speed and avoid the shots while using the blaster for counter fire and took them out one by one and then charged up a shot for the last one and got it.

"End training." said Ichigo.

The training program ended and Ichigo went over for a drink as Omega prepared a glass of water for him.

"Thank you Omega." said Ichigo drinking his glass.

"You welcome master Ichigo, excellent training but I believe that you might want to fresh up." said Omega.

"Thanks for reminder." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then headed for the shower where he rinse off and gets washed, after he dried off and brush his teeth, he went to his room and got dressed for the day, he wore a gray shirt, blue jeans, socks and brown shoes.

He then went to join Drake and Bender for breakfast, Drake was eating some eggs and Bender guzzle down beer and microchips.

Ichigo then had some eggs and sausage with bacon and coffee.

The 3 enjoyed themselves until they felt a pair of hands on them.

"Uh Drake?" Said Ichigo.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Do we have extra pair of hands?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep." Drake answered.

"Yep." said Bender.

"I take it these hands on me is Rias and the other girls, Drake had Mira and Bender has lady-bots." said Ichigo.

"Yep." both answered.

The 3 sighed and looked at the girls around them.

"Really?" they said to them.

The girls just laughed.

The guys sighed and told them to get dressed and have breakfast and they did.

After they came back dressed they had breakfast as well, but Rias and Akeno sat next to Ichigo and sent playfully glares at each other as they tried to Ichigo's attention.

However it got put on hold when they sensed an unusual energy.

Drake went to the windows and saw a portal opening above them.

"What the hell?" Said Drake.

Ichigo and the others came out and everyone had weapons armed ready to fire at whatever comes out.

Just then 4 people came out of the portal riding a cloud of spirit energy and they landed on the ground just as the portal closes.

Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia and Yoruichi knew them it was Uryu, Chad and Renji and Byakuya.

"Uryu, Chad, Renji and Byakuya is that you?" asked Ichigo.

"It's us Ichigo where the hell are we?" asked Uryu.

"Come inside and we'll explain it's a long story." said Orihime.

Soon the 4 went in with them and came to the main dining room and Ichigo and the girls explained everything.

(2 hours later)

After finishing telling them what's been happening Drake went and got gigai's, rings to store them and amulets for Byakuya and Renji so that they can fit in.

"How's it feel?" asked Rukia.

"Much better than my last one a little more comfy." said Renji.

"It will serve." Byakuya said in his usual voice.

"The soul candy for you two will have to wait trying to figure which mod souls suit you best." said Drake.

"Understood." said Byakuya bowing to Drake.

"So you 4 caught up?" asked Ichigo and they nodded.

They did had one question.

"Is it the Ape and the others?" Ichigo asked and they nodded.

Ichigo explained that he and Orihime rescued them and Rias's friends from a hunter named Arkon and Ichigo told them how Arkon was going to force Rias and her two friends to be his bride and that invoked a lot of anger from the 4 but Drake told them that they stopped him and he send him to space jail and if he comes back and try again Ichigo will kill him.

"Come on let's introduce you 4 to the Auto-bots." said Rukia.

"Autobots?" the 4 said.

They followed Ichigo and the others to a secret elevator that took them down to the base where the bots were at.

"Guys meet Bumble bee and the Autobots." said Ichigo.

Everyone greeted each other and they got a look of the base and saw many Autobots doing what they do in their spare time.

Just then an alarm went off.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo we got a read on another message beacon." said Ratchet.

"Where?" asked Rias.

"Somewhere in the outskirts of Chicago." said Ratchet.

"Have you managed to get a lock on its location?" asked Uryu.

"Yes but it is within Decepticons patrol range led by Barricade." Added Hotshot.

"Ok then a small team will do as to not draw any attention." Said Drift.

"Right, Ichigo, Rias, Akeno, Ravel, Cosmos, Bee and Hot rod prepare to head out Yoruichi you in charge until they get back." Said Ratchet.

Everyone nodded and Ratchet fired up the bridge and the team headed through the vortex.

They arrived at their destination and Bee and Hotrod change into car mode and the 4 got in as Cosmos transformed and headed for the beacon's location.

"Cosmos scan for any frequency matching the beacon's." said Ichigo.

"Right comrade begin scan now." said Cosmos.

Cosmos began scanning any frequencies as they move, while keeping an eye for trouble.

After 30 minutes and driving for 7 miles Cosmos got a lock.

"Comrades I got a lock follow me." he said and they followed.

They soon arrived at the beacon's location.

The beacon was shaped like a disc and has an antenna sticking out of it with a blinking red light.

"Ratchet we found the beacon." said Ravel.

"Good I'll bridge you all back." he said.

Ichigo and the girls step out as the bots transformed and picked up the beacon as the vortex opened and they all went in and the vortex closed just in time as Barricade came.

The team returned to base with the beacon intact and Ratchet and Jolt began uploading the data.

"Playing message now." said Jolt.

"Autobots this is Optimus Prime, if you are hearing this that means you found the second beacon. Now right now my team is still on the move trying to evade capture, so I can't contact you until we're safe. However Landmine has got some info about a transfer coming in a week, they have 5 bots imprisoned Skids, Mudflap, Air-raid, Slog and Springer. They are with Star-scream but before capture they have been give special neuron-chips as protection from being interrogated, but it won't last under Megatron's turn, here are the date and coordinates of when it happens, it will begin on Friday at 1500 hours when they leave from Boston and you must rescue them before they reached the vortex at Rhode Island. There will be another Message beacon in 4 days plan carefully, good luck Optimus out."

The message ends.

"Ok then looks like it's all hands on deck and we might need some extra help." said Sideswipe.

"Why would need more help?" said Crosshairs.

"Because we don't want innocent people getting hurt and this prisoner transfer will be heavily guarded." said Iron-hide.

"That's right we better get Shield on this and Spidey's team as well." said Ichigo.

"We'll tell them tomorrow right now we better call it a day." said Hotshot.

"Ok then come on everyone back upstairs." said Ichigo.

Soon evening came and Bee was waiting in vehicle mode as Ichigo, Rias and Akeno were getting ready for their night.

Ichigo was in his room picking which suit to wear when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Ichigo.

The door opened and it was Ravel that came in and closed the door.

"What is it Ravel?" asked Ichigo.

"Thanks for letting me come along on the mission and I was wondering…" she said.

"That I would take you out sometime? And the answer is yes when I'm not busy." he answered her.

Ravel was happy to hear that and hugged Ichigo and she left the room.

Ichigo went back to picking suits until he found the right one for the occasion.

After a few minutes he got the suit and shoes on and threw on some sunglasses for extra.

He waited in the foray when he heard some footsteps coming.

"Ichigo me and Akeno are ready." said Rias.

Ichigo went to the main hall and his eyes nearly popped out his head when he saw them.

Rias was wearing a split red dress with two straps on the shoulders, wearing black dress shoes and white gloves and Akeno is wearing a blue version of it with straps and white shoes as well.

Ichigo nearly had a heart attack when he saw them and the same happen to Renji and Uryu.

The girls nearly giggled at their reaction and Bender was laughing his ass off.

Ichigo then walked up to them and they locked their arms with his and they got in Bee and they drove off for their date.

Uryu and Renji were on the floor with nosebleeds and a shocked expression on their faces.

Bender just kept on laughing.

Bee took them to a fancy restaurant where he dropped them off and got in a parking spot.

The 3 were seated at a table and they order their meal while music was playing.

Soon their meals arrived and they began eating.

As they enjoyed their meal they talked about things and had a couple of jokes and have a bit of wine.

Just then a man using a mike got everybody's attention.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman tonight we are taking requests for songs so if anyone care come out the floor and dance make a request enjoy."

Ichigo then got up and went to Rias extending his hand out and said "Rias would you like to dance?"

"Of course." she said.

She placed her hand in his and the two walked to the dance floor and Ichigo requested for this song.

Ichigo and Rias took their place and did the waltz as this song plays.

And believe it or not Ichigo started singing like Frank Sinatra himself

(Strangers in the night playing.)

"Strangers in the night

Exchanging glances

Wondering in the night

What were the chances

We'd be sharing love

Before the night was through?

Something in your eyes

Was so inviting

Something in your smile

Was so exciting

Something in my heart told me I must have you…

Strangers in the night, two lonely people

We were strangers in the night

Up to the moment when we said our first hello

Little did we know

Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away

And ever since that night

We've been together

Lovers at first sight

In love forever

It turned out so right

For strangers in the night

(The instrumental plays)

Ichigo and Rias continued dancing as the music plays, Rias felt comfort in his arms and they did a spin and she laid her head on his shoulder and he gave her a smile as the instrumental ends.

Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away

Ever since that night

We've been together

Lovers at first sight

In love forever

It turned out so right

For strangers in the night

Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo

Doo-doo-dee-dah, dah-dah-dah-dah-dah)

They end the song with a kiss on the lips.

Everyone clapped and cheer for the two, Ichigo and Rias felt shade of red on their faces but happy nonetheless.

They returned to their table where Akeno was.

"My, my Ichigo didn't know you had that in you." she said.

Ichigo could only blush and looked away as Akeno and Rias giggle at his expression and thought it was cute.

Rias then took her seat as Akeno got up and went over to Ichigo.

"Ready for another dance?" she said and Ichigo nodded.

The two went back to the dance floor as someone requested a slow dance song and the one picked was 'summer madness by Kool and the gang' and the relaxing music plays.

Ichigo and Akeno began swaying at the music plays.

The two danced as the music guide them, Akeno had her arms around his neck and Ichigo has his around her back and they slowly danced around the dance floor as everyone did.

Akeno felt warmth coming from Ichigo and gently laid her head on his chest and Ichigo gave a kind smile to her as he did for Rias.

They danced to the music and felt like they were above the clouds and were happy as the stars glows as the sun sets behind them.

"Ichigo." said Akeno

"Yeah Akeno?" he answered.

"I wish we can dance like this forever." she said.

"Me too." he replied.

But the song came to an end as the music fades.

They returned to their table and sat back down.

"That was wonderful you two." said Rias.

Ichigo could nod his head as he was getting a bit tired.

"Want to call it a night ladies?" he asked.

They nodded and they realized it was getting a bit late.

After paying the bill, they left the restaurant and Bee came around and took them back to the mansion where they got out and Bee returned to base via secret elevator for Autobots.

The 3 walked inside and Ichigo walked them to their room when he got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Uh-oh either that my hollow trying to take control or I'm about throw up!" he said and ran to his bathroom like hell.

Rias and Akeno went to check on him and found his bathroom door closed.

"Ichigo are you ok?" they asked.

"Somewhat, something with the food and wine did not agree with me." he said.

"Do you need some medicine?" asked Rias.

"Yes please and some water." he said before he started throwing up again.

Akeno went to get some meds for his stomach and water.

Ichigo continued to throw up for 10 minutes before stopping, he washed the shower and then brush his teeth and got the meds and water and took them.

"Thanks, sorry about that, I did have a good time honest, just didn't expect the meal to fight back." he said.

"Look about this, tomorrow I take you two for lunch and maybe have something fun along the way?" he offered.

The girls agreed to the idea and then dirty thoughts started to form in their heads as they went to bed.

Ichigo got in his sleep pants and white tank top and went to sleep and waited for his stomach to settle and get better.

The next day Ichigo felt a lot better and keeping his word he changed into his causal clothes and Rias and Akeno wore some as well and the 3 went out for lunch.

They went to a diner and had some burgers and shakes brought to them by a certain silver haired-man with glasses.

"Enjoy your meals you three excelsior." he said and left.

The 3 find the man very jovial and they eat their meals.

After lunch they walked through Central park and enjoy the scenery.

After an hour of walking they returned to the mansion and they headed for Ichigo's room for a bit afternoon delight.

When they got in Akeno shut the door behind them and she and Rias began making out with Ichigo.

Rias got his shirt off and toss it to the floor as Akeno took her clothes off and Ichigo got Rias's shirt off and her skirt and shoes.

Rias is now in her lacy red bra and panties and she's show some cleavage and Akeno was in her purple bra and panties as well.

Ichigo was now in his pants and the girls pushed him to the bed and got on.

Rias and Akeno kissed Ichigo all over his body as they get his pants off.

Once the pants were off Ichigo was in his dark blue boxers.

As the girls kissed Ichigo he got a good look at their bodies and has to admit any guy would be lucky to have them.

Now Ichigo takes the lead and gently cupped Rias's chin and gently kissed her lips as Akeno slowly kiss his neck making Ichigo letting out a growl like a tiger which turned both of them on.

Rias then roll on to Ichigo's body and her breasts in her bra pressed against his chest.

"Wow I never thought you have such a killer body Ichigo." said Rias.

"You must've been through hell to get some muscles like that." added Akeno.

"Yeah been there and back but worth it." said Ichigo.

"Maybe you show how much of an alpha you can be with us." said Rias.

"Careful what you wish I might just do that." Ichigo teased.

"Hold on a sec." he said and fire a bolt of lightning at the wall revealing a cloaked Bender.

"What the hell Bender!?" Said Ichigo.

Bender had a video camera in his and it was recording.

Rias and Akeno felt their faces turning red and Ichigo was pissed.

"Uh recording for you?" Bender said sheepishly.

"Ok that's it! DRAKE!" yelled Ichigo.

Just then Drake appeared with Koneko and Byakuya who closed his eyes out of respect for the lovers.

"You call Ichigo?" he said while looking away and Koneko looked away and she was blushing.

"Can you 3 punish Bender?" said Ichigo.

Koneko grabbed Bender and Drake destroy the camera and the 4 left and Drake placed a sign on the knob saying do not disturb or else.

"Now can we resume?" said Ichigo and they return to their previous spots.

Rias and Ichigo went ahead and kiss again as Akeno watches.

Rias felt like she was melting in Ichigo's arms and the warmth coming from helps ease the pain of what happened to her and Akeno and the others and for one moment no bad memories.

Rias felt heart moving faster and new feelings surge throughout her body telling her to embrace her new feelings.

"Ichigo I need you in me now!" she said.

"Let's go then." he said.

Rias then stood up and slid her panties off of her and threw them to the floor she sat back down and Ichigo moved up and took her bra off and threw them and saw her amazing naked body in full glory.

Rias only blushed as Ichigo stared at her and then he began sucking her breasts making her moan.

"Oooh Ichigo what are doing to my breasts they're being, ah." she said as she felt her body getting aroused.

Akeno watched the two pleasing each other and she was getting hot herself as she moved her hand to panties and played with her pussy imaging Ichigo pounding her with his cock.

Rias felt her body get more hot and wanted Ichigo to stop doing foreplay and just pound her but he didn't give her permission.

"Please Ichigo I need you inside me please make me yours." she said.

"Ok then Rias as you wish." said Ichigo.

He then got his boxers off and now he was naked with his fully hard cock.

Ichigo laid back on bed with Rias moved down until she was above his cock.

She gazed at it as if being hypnotized by it and she came lower and until the tip touched the entrance of her pussy.

"You sure you ready Rias?" said Akeno.

Rias who was nervous like hell, smirked at her friend and gazed at Ichigo with her vibrant blue eyes looking at his shining brown eyes told him she was ready.

She then gently grasp his cock and guided it in her pussy, Ichigo's cock kept going and going until it popped Rias's cherry.

Rias felt like a new world of pleasure has opened up to her as her body felt pain and pleasure as Ichigo took her v-card.

Her body shook as she felt Ichigo's cock inside her, she waited for the pain to subside after that her hips started moving up and down on his cock, Ichigo's legs arched up as Rias used them to keep herself steady as her hips moved on his cock, Rias moaned and groaned and her breasts jiggled as well, Akeno wanted a piece of the action as well she moved up and kissed Rias on the lips and let their tongues duke it out.

The two let out moans and groans as they enjoy the 3way sex.

Akeno also play with Rias's breasts while she's still kissing her.

Ichigo just laid back as Rias move up and down on his cock, but he placed his hands on her hips to mover her faster.

"Ok Rias here comes the turbo drive!" he said.

Ichigo then moved Rias's hips faster and the bed shook from the increased movement.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, Ichigo your cock its making feel all kinds of feeling and it's so good more, give me more! Fuck me hard!" Rias shouted.

Ichigo did that by moving his hips this time and the bed really shook.

Rias felt like her body is getting screwed by both Ichigo and Akeno who decided to play with her breasts by moving them and gently pinching the nipples.

Rias moaned very loudly from that and she fell onto Ichigo who wrapped his arms around her back and continued pounding her.

Rias panted as Ichigo still drills her and felt like her body is butter and she couldn't go on for much longer so she flipped them both and Ichigo's on top of her and was still pounding her pussy hard.

The two kissed and Rias wrapped her legs around his waist and didn't want to let go of him.

They went at it for an hour before the fun ends.

"Ichigo I'm Cuming!" said Rias.

"Same here Rias." he said.

"Then release it all inside me!" she told him.

Ichigo went into overdrive and pounded Rias so hard that when they came he came hard inside her.

Rias felt her body shook as Ichigo pumps her with his spunk the two kiss as he continued filling her up, when he was done he pulled out of Rias and she laid on the bed as her body cools down.

"Wow Ichigo you are amazing, you were like a powerful king." said Rias.

"Easy Rias just rest for a bit ok?" said Ichigo.

Now it was Akeno's turn, she waited for Ichigo and Rias to be done and now she wants him now.

She took panties off to show her wet pussy to him and let him take off her bra and she got the ribbon off letting her long flowing hair come forth.

Ichigo went over to Akeno and pulled her to him and started kissing her.

Akeno melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ichigo about some making love music?" said Akeno.

"Excellent idea want 70's, 80's or 90's style?" he asked.

"How about the 90's?" she said.

"Oh getting a little naughty are you bad girl?" teased Ichigo.

Akeno hugged Ichigo and whispered in his ear to punish her a little and he did that by spanking her ass.

Akeno really got turned on by that and told him to keep to doing that.

"So do you know which song you want?" he asked.

She whispered her choice in his ear and Ichigo felt steam coming out of his ears.

"Are you sure Akeno?" he asked and she nodded.

"You are a naughty minx you know that." he said.

Akeno just clung onto Ichigo pressing her breasts against him.

Ichigo went over to a panel and pressed a few buttons and the song began playing.

(Pony by Ginuwine plays)

Ichigo picked up Akeno and placed her on a table and had her spread her legs.

Ichigo's cock was hard again and ready to go and put inside her.

Akeno now felt her body shaking as Ichigo popped her cherry as well.

Akeno feels body getting adjust to Ichigo's cock and now she wants to him to start moving and he did.

Ichigo started pumping in and out of Akeno's pussy while the table shook.

"Oh Ichigo that's it right there fuck me good." she said.

Ichigo kept going as Akeno threw her head back as she was getting pounded by Ichigo.

Her breasts bounced up and down, the table shook from their movement.

"How do you feel now Akeno?" grunted Ichigo.

"Real good Ichigo let's change position." she said.

Ichigo pull out of Akeno and she then got up turned around and stick her ass out and Ichigo stick his cock back in and started thrusting again.

Akeno had her hands on the table as Ichigo pounds her good and he even massage her breasts.

"Right there Ichigo, that's the spot, right there keep pounding my pussy!" she said while moaning.

Ichigo grunted as he pounds Akeno and squeezed her breasts making her being fill with lust and she wanted more.

"Against the wall Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo turned Akeno around facing him and carried her to the wall and hold her while still pounding her with her back against the wall, then sideways with holding her left leg.

"You are one bad girl Akeno." said Ichigo.

"Scold me more Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo did and scolded and pounded her more.

Then he screw her pile driver, then the candle and then hold her legs and pounding her pussy while she holds on to his neck.

"Oh Ichigo this feels amazing I don't want to stop." said Akeno kissing him.

"Same here." he said as he kissed back.

After that they returned to the bed for doing it missionary and Ichigo went faster and pounded Akeno while sucked her breasts making her feel like she's on cloud 9.

"Ichigo I'm Cuming!" she said.

"So am I." he replied.

Ichigo with one last thrust came hard inside Akeno.

(Song ends)

Ichigo and Akeno stay connected as he finish filling her up with his spunk.

Akeno spread her arms and legs as her body cools off from the intense sex she had with Ichigo.

Ichigo then pull out of Akeno when he was done and laid beside her and Rias as his body cools off.

"Well girls how was it?" he asked.

"That was fucking amazing Ichigo you were like an alpha male." said Akeno.

"Yeah you were fierce and strong but gentle and compassionate as the same time." added Rias.

Both girls moved closer and laid on Ichigo's chest.

"Well I hope you both enjoy it well." he said.

"We did Ichigo and we was wondering are we in your harem?" said Rias.

"Yes it does and we can do it again when we're not busy." he said.

"We would love that." they said.

"Good now let's get some nap time in." he said.

All 3 fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Drake just finished kicking Bender's ass with Byakuya and Koneko when he heard the song coming from Ichigo's room.

Just then he got a text from Mira saying she wants him in bed.

"Excuse me you 2 but my girl is a calling!" said Drake ran to the ship to Mira for some sexy fun.

After a few hours went by and it was nighttime and now Ichigo and everyone at the mansion was asleep.

The next morning everyone got up and put on their robes and went to the dining hall for breakfast.

Bender said he was sorry to Ichigo, Rias and Akeno and promise not to do it again and things were back to normal.

After breakfast Ichigo went to take a shower for the day, he was soon joined by Rias, Akeno, Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi for some fun.

After an hour of shower sex, they all dried off, got dressed and got ready for the day.

Ichigo headed for the Heli-carrier where he met up with Spidey's team who were finishing training.

They sat in the briefing room where Spidey told them about their latest battles with the Living laser, Doctor Doom and many other villains.

Just then Fury came in.

"Well now how was the secret mission?" he asked

"Ok but we got a new one and this time you guys are coming along." said Ichigo.

The 5 jumped for joy but Ichigo raised his hand to silence them.

"Listen this is serious, we're rescuing 5 more Autobots that has some Intel on the cons and there can be no screw ups understand?" said Ichigo with a serious tone.

Everyone went quiet and nodded.

"Good let's get down to business." said Ichigo.

They began going over the mission and discussing how it will go down.

Meanwhile…

Skull watched Viper and Zemo's ships left after they agreed to the join the cabal and they got more reinforcements for the group.

Thanks to them their base is now 73% finished.

"MODOK how are things proceeding?" Skull asked.

"Very well Skull, the base is now getting closer to be done." he said.

"Excellent is my meeting with this Tombstone ready?" asked Skull.

"Yes I got word he has arrived and preparing for teleporting you there." said MODOK.

"Good I won't be long, you are in charge until I get back." said Skull.

"Very well." said MODOK and teleported Skull to meet with Tombstone.

Just then MODOK receive a call from Otto.

"Well Octavius I am surprised to hear from you, so have you made your choice?" he asked him.

"Yes MODOK I did a lot of thinking I have decided until bring forth the green goblin, in secret I want to join the Cabal." said Otto.

"Excellent choice doctor what of project Hobgoblin?" asked MODOK.

"I created the serum needed for the project, it has Venom's and Spider-man's DNA with a bit of my fine tuning in the mix." Otto said.

"Good work." said MODOK.

"Thanks can I send it to you for safekeeping until the time is right?" he asked.

"Smart move." Said MODOK.

"I am sending you the code for the teleport." said Otto.

"Got it teleporting now." Said MODOK and teleport the tube containing the Hobgoblin formula to the Cabal.

"Received." said MODOK.

"Good I will began selecting members of the s12." said Otto and ended the call.

MODOK called for 6 of his men to take the tube and placed aboard the sub for safety.

Meanwhile Skull was teleported to the docks where he walked in a warehouse and sitting at a table was one Lonnie Lincoln aka Tombstone.

"Ah Iron skull glad you can make it homie." he said.

Skull walked over and sat in a chair.

"Well then Mr. Stone let's discuss an alliance." said Skull

And the two began talking about being allies.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Damn over more than 5000 words are this really did push myself

Well I hope you enjoy this

Now I will work another one-shot story where Skull and Tombstone talks

Now in the next chapter Ichigo will get the wind element and Chad new powers

Also it's Ava's turn to be with Ichigo.

Also I am going to do a miniseries connecting this story and Freckles will be going home and it will have 6 parts.

Also the next chapter will deal with Taskmaster.

Also Otto will send 3 members of the s12 to the cabal for training and upgrades.

Also Drake will not be in the next chapter as he is working on a new suit for Spidey like the one from the Amazing Spider-man movie with some surprises.

Well that's it for now I am going to get some rest.

SO R and R no flames and no disrespectful words.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Also a surprise announcement at the end

Chapter 15: a new power and a talk with a tiger

It was another day in NY as Ichigo was getting dressed for the day, he had another night getting it on with Rias and Akeno.

The girls were sleeping in his bed after another night of sex, he was dressed for the day.

As he walked out of his room he saw Chad reading a book in the foyer.

"Hey Chad what brings you here?" he asked.

"Just finding something to pass the time." he said.

"So what are you doing?" Chad asked.

"About to get some training in want to join?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." said Chad putting his book down.

Both of them to the elevator for the sub-levels.

"What book were you reading?" asked Ichigo.

"Under the baseball moon." Chad answered.

"Good book." said Ichigo.

They soon arrived and head for the training room.

"Omega prep the training for lv6." said Ichigo.

"As you wish sir." Omega said preparing the training.

"Hope you ready this will be nothing like home." said Ichigo drawing his sword.

"We'll see about that." said Chad activating his full-bring on his arms.

"Begin training lv6." said Omega.

"Let's go Chad." said Ichigo.

Over the next few hours the mansion was filled with slashing, blasting, smashing and laser firing sounds.

It was about noon when Ichigo and Chad finished up training when suddenly Ichigo felt a sudden jolt of pain in his head.

"Ichigo are you ok?" asked Chad.

"I'm fine but I heard a cry for help another warrior with a new power to give me, I got the coordinates. Ratchet I'm sending them to you open a bridge to the location now." said Ichigo.

"Come on Chad this is something we need to check out." he said.

Soon they were at the bridge and Ratchet send them to their destination.

They arrived at some forest in Idaho both had their powers active.

"Follow me but keep your guard up." said Ichigo with Chad following him.

The two made their way through the forest and keeping an eye for trouble.

"How you're holding Chad?" asked Ichigo.

"Good Ichigo just maintaining point." he said.

"Ok then according to these we're getting close." said Ichigo.

As they go deeper into the woods they heard low growl coming from north of their position.

"That way." said Ichigo and Chad and he ran toward it.

They ran deeper and deeper until they came to an opening at the end.

Over at the foot of a big tree what was a red and green humanoid with sharp claws on his left hand, a dragon head for the right, one wing on his back and a tail and he has spikes on parts on his body and guarding him was a blue lion with green eyes and a golden mane.

The lion growls at the two and took a stance ready to strike when Sliver fang appear to protect Ichigo and Chad.

The wolf and lion growled menacingly at each other and wonders who will back down before things get bloody and ugly.

"Leogun! It's alright I called for them." said the humanoid signaling the lion to stand down.

"Sliver fang relax remain in guard mode." said Ichigo and the wolf obey.

The lion sat and stay watched the 3 with a cautious look on his face.

"Who and what are you?" asked Ichigo.

"I am ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN but call Flame for short." he said.

"I am Ichigo and this is Chad what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I was on my way to meet with a man named Drake because I found one of his lovers and she's in prison with 5 giant robots along with other people that are being move on Friday." said Flame.

"Here take this flash drive it will have more specs about the mission you going to do so better be prepared." he said before coughing up blood.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"I tried to save them but Leo and I barely got out alive and I took too much hits to continue but I can give my powers of wind to you Ichigo and your friend can bond with Leo." said Flame.

"How do you know about me?" asked Ichigo.

"My power can sensed those with more than one element power within them and my recognized you as the one that will use it well what do you say?" said Flame.

Leo looked at Flame with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry old friend but you have to continue the journey without me but you can trust them if they earn yours and you earn theirs." said Flame.

Leo looked at the newcomers and he can see the power behind their eyes, the fires of determination and loyalty and the strength to protect, he rose up and walked up to them and he nodded at them and they nod back.

Ichigo and Chad and Silver fang both kneel in front of Leo and he let out a massive roar that echo through the forest and Flame told them that they earned his trust.

Leo then glowed and transformed into a blue and gold roman double edge battle axe with a green jewel in the center with a strap to hold it.

Chad went and put it on him and felt a new wave of power surging within him as a spirit lion appear above him and roared before it vanished.

"How you feel Chad?" said Ichigo.

"Felt like I gained a new power and a friend." he answered.

"Ok Flame I'm ready." said Ichigo.

Flame then grabbed Ichigo's hand and said these words "May the powers of the wind serve you well Ichigo." Flame's eyes glowed green and transfer the powers of wind to Ichigo giving him 4 elements now.

As soon it was over Flame started to fade out of existence as the powers left him and he can finally move on.

Ichigo felt the new power as he formed a ball of wind in his hand.

"Come on you two we're returning to base." said Ichigo.

Ratchet then bridged them back to base and Ichigo plugged in the flash drive and information was shown to the bots.

"Ichigo we'll have a look at this why not take tonight off." said Ratchet.

Ichigo then left as the bots did their thing he went up to his room when his com was beeping someone was calling him.

Ichigo answered it, Ava was calling him.

"Ava how are you?" he said.

"Ok me and the guys are going out for some pizza you in?" she asked.

"Sure I got some free time." he said.

"Ok see you at 7." and the call ended.

Ichigo then got up and decided to throw some casual clothes on him.

He is wearing a white and green and orange striped shirt, with a light grey jacket, blue jean pants, brown shoes and a pair of sunglasses.

He then left to meet up with Spidey's team.

They order some pizza, wings and soda and they chow down.

They talked about their adventures and other things.

Ava noticed that Ichigo was staring into space.

"You're ok Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yeah just have a lot on my mind." he said.

"Want to talk about it?" she said.

"Not really." he replied and took a bite of his pizza.

After paying the food, the guys headed back home while Ava stay with Ichigo.

The two decided to have a walk around the city for a bit to clear their minds.

"Everything ok Ichigo?" she asked.

"I don't know Ava I really don't know." he answered.

"I guess that this mission tomorrow will bring out all kinds of surprises and some of them not good." he continued.

"I know I've having that feeling as well and so are the others but we can't let that distract us." she said.

"Thanks Ava I needed that." said Ichigo.

"Well I'll head back to shield to get ready for tomorrow." she said.

"Same see you later." said Ichigo.

Ava then pulled Ichigo in for a kiss on the lips and fireworks erupted in her and then she let go and left.

"Damn." said Ichigo as he headed back to the manor.

When Ichigo got home he went to the kitchen to get some grub before heading for bed.

As he headed for his bedroom he saws Asia sleeping on the couch.

She was shaking and having some bad dreams, Ichigo went to his room and change into his sleep pants and came out to let Asia sleep on him so she wouldn't be alone for tonight.

Asia felt a bit happy and snuggled up with Ichigo as the bad dreams went away.

Ichigo then fell asleep as well.

However Yoruichi walked by and saw the two sleeping and she had a kind smile on her face and told herself that Ichigo will make a great father someday once all of this is over and went to her room.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Next chapter break out and Ava sleeps with Ichigo.

Also the mini-series I have cooking up next will have Ichigo entering a certain universe based on a web series and be stuck there for 12 chapters give or take.

After Freckles returns home Ichigo will come back to the team after Drake finds him.

But there will be 4 bots that go will him.

Now I must be off doing other chapters.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 16: a convoy busting

Over the next couple of days both Spidey's and Ichigo's teams have been busy sharpening their skills because the convoy carrying the bots friends will be here in one day and right now they're honing their skills.

After an intense session both teams were worn out and they all went to get some rest before tomorrow's mission.

Ichigo stood in front of the mansion's tower window as night fell.

"What's going to happen tomorrow? I have to be ready for anything."

"Remember this Ichigo expect the unexpected." said Drake.

Drake was walking by and saw Ichigo standing at the window and then he left.

Ichigo then headed for his room to sleep it was going to be hard day tomorrow.

The next day at 2 both teams and shield and their allies have arrived at their detestation and took their positions and were armed.

"Engaging Cloaking now." said Fury and everyone turn invisible.

Everyone waited as the time went by and then 5 minutes before 3 a space-bridge opened and out came the cons and their convoy carrying 5 prisoners, Springer (Based on the 2014 toy line), Skids and Mud-flap (Based on the ROTF line), Air-raid (DOTM line) and Slog (AOE version).

Also was a strange ship and according to Ratchet there life forms aboard and also there's one more person with them some kind of female magician trapped and that made Drake's blood boil with anger.

"Bender begin the plan." Drake growled.

"Got it boss." said Bender.

Bender then de-cloaked and step in front of the convoy forcing them to stop and giving the others time to get the captives to safety.

First were the bots and Crosshairs and Hotshot used EMP darts to take out the guards surrounding the bots and carefully free them and told them to quietly follow them.

Next Hound, Snarl, Scorn, Iron-hide and Kong got the ship carefully carried it way and then send Yoruichi and Rukia to free the prisoners inside.

Drake made his move and got the magic girl to safety.

While that was happening Star-scream was yelling at Bender to move or get blasted but Bender just kept laughing and Star-scream is getting pissed.

"Bender we got them now it's time for the chef's special." said Ichigo.

"Well metal dummies I got one more surprise for you." said Bender.

"And what's that?" said Star-scream.

The cloaking was turned off and it revealed everyone armed and loaded and has that crazy 'I'm going to kill you' look on their faces.

"OH CRAP!" said Star-scream.

(Drake snap his fingers.)

"Get them!"

The next few minutes was fill with, screaming, yelling, shooting, blasting and then a Goofy yell from Star-scream and many other sounds.

(1 hour later)

Hound then grabbed Star-scream and then threw him far into the ocean along with his troops.

"So long suckers!" said Ichigo.

Just then they heard some news choppers and vans including ones with the DBC logo on them.

"Crap cheese it!" said Bender.

Drake opened a portal and everyone grabbed what they got and went through and Drake close it before the news crew arrived.

They all appeared at Shield's New Jersey base.

Drake opened the bridge and the bots took their free comrades back to their base for treatment, Nick then had Shield treat the ones inside the ship and Drake took the girl back to his ship so Mira can heal her and Orihime and Asia went with him.

Ratchet then opened a space bridge so that Rias and the others returned back to the mansion to rest.

Fury then left to deal with other things.

Ichigo sat down on a chair and let out a deep breath.

"Well that was a bit overkill." he said to himself.

"You think?" said Ava walking up to him.

"Come on you have to admit you had fun there." said Ichigo with a smirk.

"Ok maybe a bit." said Ava.

"Well with that mission done now what?" she said.

"Want to go out?" suggested Ichigo.

"I love that." said Ava happily.

"Let's get change into something causal." said Ichigo.

Both of them left New Jersey and head back to New York.

When they got back they decided to go see a movie and they saw the new Halloween movie and Ava hold Ichigo's arm throughout the film.

After the movie ended they left the theater and walked around before coming to the mansion.

"Well Ava I'm turning in for the night, so I'll see you tomorrow." said Ichigo entering the gate.

But before Ichigo could go any further Ava latched on to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Ava what's going on?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo my body feels like it is on fire when I'm near you, my heart starts beating, my body feels so surrounded by your energy and the tiger in me is telling me to go for it. So please Ichigo make me yours." she said with her eyes glowing thanks to the amulet.

Ichigo's eyes glowed blue.

"Let me show you." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then carried Ava to his room and kicked the door closed behind him.

The two continued making out as Ava ripped Ichigo's shirt off of him and throw it to the floor.

Ichigo then got Ava's shirt off revealing a white bra underneath it.

The two continued making out and slammed against the wall with Ichigo's back against it.

Ichigo put Ava and worked getting her pants off showing her white panties and Ichigo got his pants off as well showing his blue boxers.

"Please Ichigo take me now." said Ava.

"Not yet." he growled.

Ichigo then slide Ava's panties off and began fingering her pussy.

Ava started moaning as she felt Ichigo's finger doing its work and making her body feel like putty and she wanted more.

Ava laid on the bed as Ichigo kept fingering her she squirmed and moved on the bed as Ichigo making her body feel good.

Ava arched her body up and down, her legs try to get some footing on the bed and her hands were gripping the sheets.

Ichigo then pulled his finger away and got his boxers off showing his cock ready to go.

Ava catch her breath from Ichigo's teasing and she then took her bra off revealing her D-cup breasts to him.

Ichigo then caress her breasts and then suck on them making Ava moan.

"Please Ichigo I want you in me give it to me please?" she said.

Ichigo then stopped sucking on her breasts and then moved Ava into position.

He was then above her with her legs in place and his cock was near her pussy.

"Ready Ava?"

"I'm ready Ichigo."

Ichigo insert his cock inside and Ava moved a bit deeper and then popped her cherry.

Ava felt a rush of pain through her body and waited for it to go away and then told Ichigo to start moving.

Ichigo moved back and forth, his cock went in and out of Ava, she starts moaning, her breasts moved from the movement.

They were doing the missionary position, Ava had her arms on Ichigo as he pounds her.

"Oh Ichigo you're amazing in bed." said Ava.

"I know." he said.

Ichigo kept going.

The bed shook from their movement and Ava wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist to keep him in check.

"Come on Ichigo go faster!" said Ava.

Ichigo picked up the pace and screw Ava faster and harder.

Ava held Ichigo close to her as he went faster and kissed him to entice him more.

They went at it for a few hours before their fun had to end.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" said Ava.

"Same here." he said.

Ichigo pounded her a few more times and then he came inside her hard.

Ava felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk, her body was cooling off and she felt like she was in a wrestling with a tiger and won.

After he finished unload his load in Ava, Ichigo pulled out and laid besides her catching his breath.

"Wow Ichigo you're amazing you were like the king of the jungle." said Ava.

"Well I have someone that calls me king." said Ichigo.

Ava then snuggled up with Ichigo as their bodies cool off.

Soon both of them slowly drift asleep.

However two girls decided to sneak in and join them and that was Rias and Akeno who stripped their clothes off, got naked and climbed into bed with Ichigo and Ava.

Meanwhile Drake and Mira were checking on their friend they rescued, it was magician Valkyria or Rebecca her true name, she was in a healing sphere made by Mira she was one of Drake's girlfriends Mira told him that she'll have her healed in 3 days.

Drake was very worried something was a mist and he doesn't like that.

"Hey help, is anyone out there?"

Drake heard someone calling for help.

"Mira stay here." he said.

Drake went outside and pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on the blade was blue and the saber was based on Obi-wan Kenobi's from the clone wars.

Drake looked around then he noticed a hand on the starboard side.

He moved carefully and held his saber over the side to see someone.

"Albert! What is an Axe Raider like you doing here?" Drake asked.

"Please pull me up!" he said.

Drake sheathed his blade away and pulled his friend up to the deck.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Drake we found out he's here, he's the one that started the mess and was the one that brought your new friends here." said Albert.

"Who did?" said Drake with worry in his voice.

"Your … Brother… he's responsible." said Albert before passing out from his wounds.

Drake pulled out a bottle of blue medicine and he had Albert drank it to heal his wounds a bit and he needs rest.

Drake felt a deep anger rising up within him and drew his saber and ignite it as his eyes glowed dark blue.

"Brother." he growled.

Meanwhile on an island surrounded by seas and storms a figure sensed something and let out a deep growl and opened his eyes showing dark red.

"So you sense me my brother." he said.

Then he let out a deep dark laugh that echoed with the storms.

Things has just more serious.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Next one Ichigo gets the water element and helps Spidey and Tiger deal with Taskmaster.

Also the main villain in the story is Drake's brother but his appearance will be kept secret for later.

Now later in ch22 Spidey gets a new suit based on the 2012 movie but uses unstable molecules like in the unlimited series and get some upgrades like some spider-bots, fire webs and more.

Also Iron fist will get the Kunai with Chain from Axe raider as he has to rest on the ship for a while.

Next to have a round with Ichigo will be Ravel since she's next.

Also I am going to a series of stories that is not well what I usually do, taking a bit of a break from my usual stuff.

Well that's it for now

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here is the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 17: why I hate gym part 1

An early morning creaked into the city as Ava was waking up after her night with Ichigo.

She got up and got her clothes on, she gave one last kiss to Ichigo before leaving the mansion to start her daily training.

Ichigo woke up an hour later to see Ava wasn't there but he did saw Rias and Akeno in bed naked with him.

Ichigo then noticed his cock was hard again and saw that both girls have their hands on his chest and decided a little morning grinding wouldn't hurt.

He gently woke the girls up who didn't want to get up so Ichigo whispered in their ears if they're up for a little morning grinding before anyone else wake up.

That got them to wake up as Akeno put his cock inside her and Rias sat on his chest.

Akeno then started moving her hips on Ichigo's cock and played with Rias' breasts as she rubbed on his chest.

Akeno felt like her hips were moving on their own as she and Rias kissed.

Ichigo decided to mix it up a bit more by using his power of lightning.

His eyes glow yellow as he sent bits of electricity into his fingers and use it to send jolts into Rias and Akeno making them feel a jolt coursing through them.

"Whoa Ichigo when did you learn to do that?" said Rias.

"Since I got the power." he said.

Rias then got off of Ichigo because she felt an overload and needed to relax and cool off.

Akeno who uses lightning in her attacks didn't mind in fact it turned her on and she gave off some lightning as well.

Akeno then pulled Ichigo up and let him sucked her breasts.

"Oh Ichigo right there, keep going!" said Akeno.

Ichigo then went faster and pounded Akeno harder and harder.

Akeno held on as Ichigo's increased vigor made her lose grip a little, she tried to hang on but Ichigo was something on another level.

It wasn't long before Akeno reached her limit and they came.

Akeno still held on to Ichigo as he filled her up with his spunk and after a few minutes passed Akeno fell to her side as she let go of him.

Ichigo then looked at Rias who has the excess electricity out of her system and she was laying on her back.

He crawled over to her and kissed her, she welcomed Ichigo to her body and let him put his cock in her again.

Her legs were up in the air as Ichigo drills her pussy good.

"Ichigo you're a beast in bed." she shouted.

"I know." he answered.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" she said.

And Ichigo just did that.

He pounded and drilled Rias' pussy and squeeze her breasts good and was lip locked with her as they did.

The bed shook violently from their aggressive sex and she liked it and wanted more.

Ichigo then picked up Rias and she held on as he held her by her ass as he stands on the bed and continued pounding her.

Ichigo pumped Rias with so much vigor that she never wanted to let go of him.

Both of them didn't want the fun to end but they're reaching their limits.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" said Rias.

"Here we go." he said.

Rias held on as Ichigo continued pumping her until they came at last.

Ichigo slowly went down on the bed and gently laid Rias on it as he was slowly filling her up.

It was about 5 minutes before Ichigo pulled out of her and sat on the bed as his body was cooling off.

(EXPLOSION)

"COMIN' THROUGH!" said Bender's head.

"Damn it again Bender?" said Drake.

Ichigo sighed as he puts on his boxers and pants.

He opened up a window.

"What did he do this time?" shouted Ichigo.

"Metal dumbass tried to light a cigar while drinking gas." Drake shouted.

"I heard that!" shouted Bender as he puts his head back on.

Just then Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his head.

"AH!" he shouted.

Rias and Akeno came over to Ichigo in their robes.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" they asked.

"I sensed another element calling to me and its water this time." he said.

"Everyone to the bots base now!" said Drake.

Soon everyone were at the base decoding the location for the water element from Ichigo.

"What do you got Ratchet?" asked Hound.

"According to this data the location is coming from a cave near the Swiss alps." said Ratchet.

"Narrowing the location now and got it locking on." he said.

Ratchet put in the coordinates and activated the space bridge.

"Ok who's going with him?" said Iron-hide.

"Me." said Drift.

"Also us." said Rukia and Akeno.

"I'm coming as well." said Drake surprising everyone.

"Ratchet open the bridge." he said.

Ratchet opened the bridge and the small group went through.

Soon they were at the Alps and it was cold, Drake provide them with some winter clothing to help shield them from the cold.

They soon made their way to the cave, it was slow going at first but they managed to push their way through the cold.

Soon they came to a large cave big enough for Drift to fit so he turned on his lights and they slowly made their way in.

They walked around and explored the deep tunnels, they had to be careful if they didn't want to make the cave collapsed.

Ichigo was leading them to where the element was calling him.

They move carefully until they came across a huge tunnel.

They proceed with caution as they enter the tunnel.

They went down about 8 levels before reaching the bottom.

"This is one deep tunnel." said Drake with everyone agreeing.

They saw a light coming from another tunnel and they walked to it and then they saw a giant spring with water flowing into the pool, there were sparkling crystals on the wall and glowing blue crystals and in the middle was a giant clam.

The clam slowly opened its mouth all the way and inside was a beautiful woman with blue hair, light-blue skin, a turquoise dress with emerald jewelry and golden arm braces and she has midnight blue eyes.

The woman stared at the new comers and then at Drake.

"Hello Maria." said Drake.

"Hello Drake." she said.

"Before you say anything yes we know each other." Drake said.

Maria then looked at Ichigo and she floated down to them.

"So you are the one with the elements, I must say you do have potential, well then I trust you with the power of water and may you use it well." said Maria.

Her eyes glowed as she placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave him the water element.

Ichigo glowed blue as the new power swirled within him.

Ichigo then formed a ball of water in his hand, then had spikes on it and change into a sword, ax, shield and many more before stopping.

"Now you have 5 elements now Ichigo." said Akeno.

"I wonder what element you get next?" said Rukia.

"Wait and see." said Maria.

"Well now that Ichigo got another element, time to go." said Drake.

But Maria got a hold of his arm.

"Come on Drake can't you stay for me?" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it you know I can't resist them." he said giving in.

Maria then whispered something in his ear and Drake felt his fire roared to life, then he whisper something to Ichigo and he grabbed Rukia and Akeno's hand.

"Drift can you guard the entrance for the next few hours? Cause we are going to rock the clam if you know what I mean." said Drake.

Drift understood and went out to be away from the spring because he's being polite and didn't want to watch.

Soon all 5 discard their clothes and jumped in the clam and closed it and let the fun times roll.

(COMIN' THROUGH! 6 HOURS LATER)

All 5 came out of the clam and got their clothes on.

"Ok that was interesting." said Drake.

"Never thought we had an orgy in a mystic clam." said Rukia.

"Well we did had an experience like no other." added Akeno.

"Yeah let's not tell anyone about this." said Ichigo and everyone agreed.

After they found Drift they headed back up, Maria show them a shortcut back up.

Soon they were outside and Drift called for a bridge.

"Take care Maria." said Drake.

The two shared a kiss before they headed back.

When they got back, Ratchet told Ichigo about Batroc was stealing some jewels.

Annoyed he got his guardian suit on and headed out.

Meanwhile Spidey was on Batroc's trail when White tiger came and told him to report for training but Spidey said no and they started arguing and Batroc was about to escape from them when Ichigo came and he wasn't too happy.

Just then there was an ear piercing scream.

Spidey and Ava saw and went "Ooo" at the sight of Batroc being turned into a human pretzel.

"Get a chiropractor for him when he gets to shield and you 2 need to learn work together despite your differences." said Ichigo.

Both heroes went chibi size look down in shame.

"Come on its Netflix night and we're watching some Castlevania." said Ichigo.

Both perked up and they cart Batroc to Shield unware that they were being watched.

"So that's Spider-man and Guardian this will be interesting." said Taskmaster.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter.

I hope you enjoy

Now that Ichigo has water to his element arsenal things will get more interesting.

Also when this story reaches ch20 that's when it'll reach for its break as Ichigo, Bender and Freckles are transported to the red vs blue universe for a bit and that'll be a story of its own.

After dealing with the blues and reds Freckles will be returned to Caboose.

Also after kicking the goblin's ass Bender returns home.

Also next chapter Drake will begin working on Spidey's new suit.

Well also in ch19 there will be another surprise.

One more thing what happens in a magic clam stays in a magic clam.

Well better get to work on finishing one of my stories before Christmas

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

"COMIN' THROUGH!"

Damn it Bender


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of ultimate reaper

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 18: why I hate gym part 2

The next day Ichigo was midtown high with Peter and the others at the lunch room having some lunch.

Just then Coulson came in with some news.

"Attention students you regular gym teacher won't be here today due to him having an accident that broke his leg and he'll be resting for a few weeks, so there will be a sub to fill in, his name is coach Yeager and he'll be in your gym classes for a little while that is all." he said and then Yeager appear.

Ichigo and Peter can sense there's more to this than it appears.

After school ended Ichigo was on his own doing patrol as Peter was busy helping Mary Jane with some science homework.

He was flying around 5th and nearing town square when he heard something.

"It came from the roofs over there." he said heading over there.

When he got there he saw a young man with blond hair wielding a black and white sword with some red symbols imbedded in the blade and a young beautiful woman with long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts and she was carrying what look like a small tan and white owl with a green bowtie in her arms.

They were worn out and covered in scrapes and bruises and a bit of blood.

They were being chased by a big metal like creature with sharp claws and it was coming at them.

Ichigo was able to block his attacks and then channeled fire into his sword and went to scorch the monster until it was dead.

"You two ok?" asked Ichigo and they nodded.

"I sensed that you were in trouble and I came to help but I also noticed that your powers similar to that of Rias." he said.

"Do you know where she is?" asked the swordsman.

"Yes I'll take you 3 to see her. Ratchet I need a bridge." said Ichigo.

A vortex opened and Ichigo lead Rias' friends through.

They came out in the mansion where they were surprised and shocked.

"You live here?" they asked.

"Yes and I didn't catch your names, I'm Ichigo." he said.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto and this is Kuroka." they introduced themselves.

"Who's the little owl?" asked Ichigo.

"This is Rowlet a Pokémon we found him as we're being chased." said Kuroka.

"We kept him safe from that monster but we got cut up pretty bad." said Kiba.

"I see I'll get Rias." said Ichigo.

"HEY RIAS WOULD YOU COME DOWN HERE THERE'S SOME PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SEE YOU!" he shouted.

Just then Rias came to the room with Koneko and Orihime.

"Ichigo what is with the shouting?" she asked before looking at the two people who were here.

"Hey Rias." said Kiba.

"How are you little sis?" added Kuroka.

Both Rias and Koneko were surprised to their friends and Kuroka handed Ichigo Rowlet just as both girls tackled them to the ground in a hug.

"I expected this would happen." said Ichigo.

After getting up Rias and Koneko asked Kiba and Kuroka about where were the others but they said they didn't know after they got split up somewhere in Europe.

They said that they're safe and they will be found.

"Rias, Koneko take them to the beds so they can rest and recover." said Ichigo.

Rias and Koneko lead Kiba and Kuroka to some rooms where they can rest and recover.

Just then Asia came in asking if she can help.

"Asia I need you and Orihime to take care of Rowlet ok?" he asked.

Both of them took the little owl and bring them to Asia's room to treat it.

Ichigo then head for bed not knowing what sinister plans are in motion.

At the school Coulson was monitoring the place when he turned around and got knockout by Taskmaster.

"Sleep tight Coulson." he said.

Then he then began tampering with the system.

The next day at Gym it was dodge ball and Flash was able to dominate the field and was about to take out Peter who could've dodge but chose not to in order to protect his secret identity But Ichigo who had 2 balls in his hands use the 1st ball to stop Flash's and use the 2nd ball to take him out.

Yeager was surprised and so was Peter.

After that it was an obstacle course and Yeager had them do it.

The ones passed were Flash, Harry, Danny and Luke and Ichigo and the rest had to come on Sat to retake it.

As they left for the day Peter confront Ichigo.

"What the hell man?" Said Peter.

"What Peter?" Said Ichigo.

"Why did you block Flash's shot and take him out you almost blew your cover!" said Peter.

"Look Parker I did that so you won't be a target, besides I have a feeling that the coach isn't what he seems to be." said Ichigo.

"Just be careful." he said and walked away.

Later that night at the mansion Ichigo was having a 3some with Orihime and Rias to relieve some stress.

Both girls were satisfied when they finish and Ichigo brought the covers over them as they sleep.

The next day Ava called Ichigo and Peter about something was wrong at the school as she needs them there right way.

Groaning Ichigo got out of bed after moving a naked Akeno to his spot as she slept.

"Omega prepped the suit." he said.

The AI did and Ichigo was suited up and arrived the same time Spidey did.

All 3 then went in the school and explored but they were on guard as there might be traps.

They soon found Coulson in his top and shorts tied up and got him down.

He explained that coach Yeager was Taskmaster a former shield agent turn gun for hire and he came here looking for Spiderman to recruit and Danny and the others are in trouble.

"Here Phil put on some clothes." said Ichigo handing him a bag of clothes.

"Thanks now get to it." he said.

The 3 heroes went to find Harry and the others and found them at the gym as Taskmaster went after Flash as he thinks is Spiderman and Harry is Guardian.

But Tasky got blasted by a fire ball and sent flying.

They arrived in time.

"Spiderman, White tiger deal with Taskmaster, I'll lead the others to safety." said Guardian.

Guardian lead Flash, Harry and Luke out to safety as Spidey and Tiger dealt with Taskmaster.

After getting to safety he went back to rejoin the fight and freeing Danny trapped in a locker and getting Stan out of the hole.

Soon it was 3 against 1.

Tasky went for Tiger but dodged and Spidey came in with a kick but countered and Guardian moved in for the stab but block with a blade of his own.

Soon all 4 trading blows with each other and Taskmaster was able to copy their moves and send them to the wall with a triple roundhouse kick.

"Damn he's good." said Guardian.

"Thanks to his memory he can copy our moves." said Tiger.

"How can we beat him?" said Spidey.

"You don't I'm offering you the chance to become something than Fury's lapdog, a chance to become something Amazing." Offered Taskmaster.

"Amazing Spiderman that sounds like a best seller!" said Stan jotting down the idea.

"Sounds temping Tasky but only if you can beat us." Spidey joked.

"Yeah and how can you fight when you can't see anything?" said Guardian using Lightning to short out the lights.

Soon they went up and switch their gears to confuse Taskmaster who tried to counter but can't handle the unpredictability of the 3 and was scratched, shocked and webbed up.

When the lights came back on the 3 had switched masks and gloves.

"What a sucker." Said Guardian.

However Taskmaster broke himself free and escaped.

"Next time." said Ichigo.

After that Ichigo returned to the mansion to rest when Drake came by.

"Hey Ichigo I'm working on a new suit for Spidey it's being made with unstable molecules, so if it's ripped it can repair itself and I've added some extra stuff for Web head." said Drake.

"Cool Drake but I'm going to call it a day." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then continued to his room and got into his sleep pants and got in bed and saw Akeno was there sleeping.

He pulled her closer to him and was about to ask Omega to play some relaxing music when Xenovia came in wearing a robe.

"Yes?" said Ichigo.

"Can I sleep with you Ichigo? I want to have a turn as well" she asked.

"Ok get in." he answered.

Xenovia was happy and ditched the robe and jumped in bed with Ichigo and Akeno they went to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Taskmaster was at one of his hideouts training and thought about Guardian and his powers.

"I see a hidden asset and a worthy challenge." he said to himself.

Back at the Mansion Ravel woken up to use the restroom and when she was done and wash up she looked at the mirror and saw she was taller.

She asked Omega to measure and he said she grew 1foot higher and she is now 6ft tall.

She can't wait to tell the others tomorrow.

As the night went on a small portal open and out comes a small yellow mouse with red cheeks and a familiar shape tail and landed and slept on Ichigo.

To be continued

Well that ends ch18

Next ch19 Ichigo goes on a date with Ravel.

Ch20 is when he, Bender and Freckles get dragged to Red vs Blue universe.

That's when I stop and focus on that after I finish Ichigo's crazy sleepover and Shaggy's harem.

Now when Ichigo gets there he will wear a green armor suit like from Halo 5.

They'll be there for 20 chapters.

However I will be uploading one more thing before thanksgiving.

Well I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 19: a fiery date

Another morning has come and those who wake up for dayshifts got up and those who were up at night got home and went to sleep.

As the day went on Ichigo slowly woke up, he sees Akeno and Xenovia sleeping in his bed.

He carefully crawl out of bed and got a dark red robe on and decided to head down to the sub-levels after he place the yellow mouse on a pillow.

When he got there he headed for a part of the levels that Drake installed that can create clothes, weapons anything.

"Good morning Ichigo what brings you here?" asked Omega.

"Omega I think it's time to make a new costume for myself since I can't rely on my full-bring forever and I need something that won't be affected if I caught in something that blocks my powers and I need a special kind of mask as well." said Ichigo.

"Very well Ichigo let's get started." Said Omega.

"Begin selection and creating." added Ichigo.

Ichigo would spend the next few hours making his new suit for himself and Omega helps him out and brings Ichigo breakfast.

However the yellow slowly woke up and decided to explore its new surroundings and saw a door was open to another room and went in, it was Asia's room and decided to sleep there.

Around in the afternoon everyone else was up and doing their things for the day except for Asia who was still sleeping after taking care of Rowlet last night.

Just then Asia woke up and saw the little mouse sleeping in her bed and she knew what it was.

"It's a Pikachu." she whispered.

Then she saw Pikachu move and let out a cute yawn and she giggled.

Back down below Ichigo and Omega have just finished Ichigo's new suit.

The suit was black and silver with some gold shoulder plates, silver gloves, grey boots, a blue utility belt with different compartments, on the hips were two lightsabers one for green and the other blue, on the back is where Ichigo can store his sword and also his blaster.

Lastly is the mask (Like the red hood from Batman under the red hood movie) it was blue with a yellow outline with scanners, a voice disguiser, an com unit and a filter when Ichigo is in space or on hostile land.

"Impressive work what should we call it?" asked Omega.

"Since people like Guardian I think I'll call it Guardian suit MK1." said Ichigo.

"Good choice." agreed Omega.

"Omega begin designs for MK2 with jet boots." said Ichigo.

"At once Ichigo but Ms. Asia wants you she said she wants to show you something." said Omega.

"Ok then begin running MK1 tests." said Ichigo.

"At once." reply Omega and began testing the new suit.

Ichigo then went back up and went to see Asia.

"What is it Asia?" he asked.

"Look at this." she pointed at the yellow mouse.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a Pikachu." she said.

"Like Rowlet a Pokémon?" said Ichigo.

Asia nodded "it's so cute can I keep him please?" she said.

"Only if Pikachu agrees to it." he answered.

The yellow mouse woke up and saw Ichigo and Asia look at it.

It climb down and looked at them and walked over to Ichigo and nuzzled his leg and Ichigo gently rubbed his head.

"Ok I'll admit he's cute." said Ichigo.

Then Pikachu went to Asia and she picked him up and he nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh he's so cute! Want to stay with us Pikachu?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Pika!" said Pikachu and nodded his head.

Asia pulled Pikachu for a hug and she was so happy.

She then put Pikachu down and he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Ok Asia play with your new friend I'm off to get wash up." said Ichigo and left.

After getting cleaned up Ichigo threw on a blue shirt, brown shorts and white and blue shoes.

He then went to the living room to watch some TV when Ravel came in.

"What is it Ravel?" said Ichigo when he saw her.

She is now 6feet tall and she was at about at Ichigo's chest and her hair grew a bit longer.

"So you had a growth spurt have you?" asked Ichigo and she nodded.

"So what do you want to ask me?" he asked.

"Well there's a new restaurant that serves some really fancy food and I was wondering would you take me there tonight please?" she asked.

"What's the name of the place?" asked Ichigo.

"The Valley of Paradise." she answered.

"Omega bring up The Valley of Paradise." said Ichigo.

Omega then brought up the restaurant menu, prices and pictures and Ichigo looked at it.

"Are you sure Ravel?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ok Omega make the reservations for 2 at 8." said Ichigo.

"Ok I'm off to pick a dress for our date tonight." said Ravel and left.

Ichigo then went to go get a tux.

About around 7 Ichigo was in his tux and was waiting outside with Bumblebee.

Just then the front door open and there stood Ravel.

She is wearing an elegant red and magenta dress with some purple and her hair was down letting it flow, she also has small yellow flower on her.

Ichigo's cheeks were red when he saw her and Ravel's cheeks were red when she saw Ichigo.

"Wow. You look lovely Ravel." said Ichigo stammering.

"You look amazing as well Ichigo." she said.

Both of them were fighting the urge to not lose control and make the beast with 2 backs right there.

Ichigo let her in Bee and he got in and Bee drove them off.

They soon arrive at the restaurant and Bee then went to park himself where he can be nearby in case things go wrong.

After they were seated, they were handed the menus, they ordered their meals and drink and enjoy it.

As they eat their food they talked about things and stuff and had a good time.

After they were finished with their food, they saw some couples heading for the dance floor and doing slow dancing.

Ravel wanted to do it as well so she pulled Ichigo on to the dance floor and engaged slow dancing.

The music was playing some love theme music.

Ichigo and Ravel moved in sync with the other dancers and they're enjoying themselves.

Ravel loved being in Ichigo's arms and Ichigo enjoy dancing with Ravel and taking care of the girls that are with him.

As soon the music end everyone gave an applause and returned to their tables.

Ravel and Ichigo both enjoy themselves and was about to kiss when something crash through the walls.

It was the wrecking crew and they had someone else with them, it was like an amphibious muscle bound version of the hulk with sharp teeth and claws and was holding some blasters.

It was Emil Blonsky aka The Abomination.

"Alright everyone listen up, we're to take everything valuable and no funny stuff ok?" said Wrecker.

However what the 5 idiots didn't know that they pissed Ravel off.

Her dress was ruined and torn and also they ruined her kiss with Ichigo and she was furious.

"Uh-oh." whispered Ichigo.

Before the 5 could robbed anyone they sensed something was wrong they turned to see a fire glowing Ravel with red glowing eyes and she was mega pissed.

"You 5 just earn a round of getting your asses kicked!" she said.

"What are you going to do little birdie?" taunted Thunderball.

That made Ravel even more pissed and so did Ichigo who managed to change into his new Guardian suit and join Ravel.

The two then proceed to the 5 villains with 4 about to crap their pants.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the sound of them screaming like hell.

(2 hours later)

Shield arrived and took them after they saw them coming and begging them to take them to jail.

Fury didn't want to know.

After that Bee drove Ichigo and Ravel back to the mansion and went back to base.

Ichigo then placed his jacket on Ravel since it was a bit cold.

"I'm sorry our date got messed up Ichigo." said Ravel feeling a little sad.

"Ah don't be Ravel I kind of expected a little action tonight and you sure show those fools not to mess with you when you're pissed and you were cute when you get angry and fired up." said Ichigo.

That made Ravel feel better and blushed when Ichigo said that.

Then Ravel kissed Ichigo on the lips.

Both felt like time stand still as the two enjoy their kiss and they pulled back.

Ichigo then escorted Ravel to her room.

Soon they came to the door of her room.

"Thank you for the date Ichigo I can't wait for the next one." said Ravel.

"Same here." he answered.

They both went to their rooms and went to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo and Ravel got up put on some robes and went to the dining hall for some breakfast.

Joining them was Byakuya in his black robe and slippers holding a newspaper.

Omega then prepped the food for them and they soon enjoy a quiet meal.

About a ½ hour later everyone else came to have breakfast as well when they heard something hitting the main door hard.

"Ok who would be knocking on the door at this time of morning?" said Ichigo getting annoyed.

He got up and went to answer it and the knocking continues.

"All right Damn it I'm coming would you wait to I get to the door?" he said feeling very annoyed.

When he got to the door and opened it to reveal another person Ichigo knew.

"What the-? Rangiku what the hell are you doing here?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo it's you thank god I've been trying to find you and the others for a while." she said before she leaned forward and fell into his arms and passed out.

Ichigo can sensed something must be wrong with her.

"Everyone to med-bay now! Drake get Mira and get here we got a problem!" Yelled Ichigo.

Soon everyone headed to the med-bay and Omega was getting it prepped.

Drake and Mira then came down to see what was happening and then they saw Rangiku.

"Ok I want Mira, Orihime, Asia and Yoruichi to help me out the rest head back I'll call you to let you what's happening." said Drake.

Soon everyone left and went to different parts of the mansion to wait and Ichigo went to the sub-levels to check on the mk2 version of his armor with upgrades when he got a message from the Autobots.

"Ichigo get down here quick we found another beacon." said Ratchet.

Ichigo made his way down.

"This day is full of surprises." he said.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter.

Sorry it took so long

I've juggling the choice of a lemon between Ichigo and Ravel but I'll hold that off for later.

Now that Rangiku is here things will start to get interesting.

Now as I said the next chapter Ichigo, Bender and Freckles will be heading for the red vs blue universe the one where Church is still around.

But they will face the blues and reds and Hargrove before Ichigo and Bender can return home.

As I said the side story will have about 20-25 chapters

Also Ichigo will wear green armor and have an AI named Walter to help him out and also a Pelican ship.

Also for what I have in store Ichigo will need to rally the reds and blues in order to survive and get back.

Also Bender will get along with Sarge as they mess with Grif.

Another thing there will be a giant robot fight.

After I upload this I'll need to finish 3 stories of mine.

After I finish those stories I'll get back on this

Well I'm off

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's is the last chapter of ultimate reaper before it's put on hold for a while

I'll work on it again when Ichigo returns from the red vs blue universe

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 20: next stop red vs blue

Ichigo arrived in the bots base where Ratchet wanted to see him.

"Ichigo we located the 4th beacon somewhere in Ohio and we got the location, so we need you and one other and one bot to go get it and bring it back." he said.

"Ok whose coming?" asked Ichigo.

"Ravel and Bumblebee." he said.

Just then Ravel came and Bee was standing near the bridge.

Both of them headed down there.

"Ok Ratchet fired it up." said Ichigo.

Soon the bridge was activated and the 3 went through and came out somewhere in Ohio far away from the cities since Optimus didn't want to be near any innocent people.

However there was a storm coming in 2 hours and they had to move quickly.

Bee then went to car mode and they got in and drove off.

Bee began scanning for the beacon and hoping to get a lock on it.

Meanwhile Ravel sat on Ichigo's lap as Bee drove and felt comfy and that stir up the beast in Ichigo who wanted to ride the fire bird like no tomorrow but not doing it inside a transformer cause that would be so mess up and wrong.

After 30 minutes they got a lock and headed to an abandon part of a town and found the beacon in a closed down factory.

They secure it and they bridge it back to base in time as the storms rolled in.

For some reason the storm is generating some form of electromagnetic waves that's messing with the ground bridge.

"Sorry you 3 but the storm is messing with the bridge's telemetry so I can't bring you back, find some place to wait it out until morning." said Ratchet.

"Balls! Come on Bee let's find some shelter." said Ichigo.

Bee then drove them away from town as the rain pelted down on them.

About an hour went by when they found a motel with a garage for Bee to sleep and get dry.

After getting a room and Bee parked in the garage Ichigo and Ravel both unwind.

As the storm rages outside Ichigo and Ravel were watching a scary movie when lightning strike outside and Ravel leaped into Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo rubbed her back with his hand and to calm her down and it worked.

Ravel then looked at Ichigo and kissed him as she pushed him onto the bed.

She then got his shirt off and Ichigo got her red shirt off as well revealing a light-blue frilly bra.

Ichigo then pinned her to the wall and kissed her neck making her moan.

"Ichigo how did you become so good?" she asked.

"Well I learned from the best." he smirked.

Then Ravel free one of her hand pinned Ichigo and manage to get his pants off showing his black boxers.

Ichigo then got her shorts off revealing same color panties.

Ichigo picked up Ravel and carried her to bed where he laid her down and got on top.

The two continued making out and Ichigo massaged Ravel's breasts even with her bra on.

Then Ichigo unhook her bra and tossed it to the floor as Ravel slid her panties and his boxers off.

Now both are fully naked.

Ravel then let her hair down.

Both kissed again as Ichigo gently massage and squeezed her D-cup breasts earning a slow low moan from Ravel.

Ichigo kept pleasuring Ravel until she told him to stop and she was ready.

"Please Ichigo stop teasing me, please make me yours." she said.

"Well if you insist." he answered.

He then moved his big cock near her pussy, it rubbed against the entrance.

Ichigo then insert his cock inside her, Ravel squirmed as Ichigo's cock moved around as her body is getting adjust to his cock and then popped her cherry.

Ravel felt it as her body shook from the reaction, after the pain passed Ichigo started moving.

Ravel grabbed her phone and play some music to set the mood.

(Playing 90's love music play list)

Ichigo started moving slowly to let Ravel get adjusted to his cock and slowly he moved a bit faster with each thrust.

Ravel moaned loudly as Ichigo kept pounding her with an increased steady pace.

Her feet tried to maintain their hold on the bed and her hands gripped the sheets.

Ichigo was now at the speed to rock Ravel's world and really started pounding her good.

The bed shook from their movement and Ravel enjoy it.

About 30 minutes passed and Ravel flipped Ichigo and she's now on top.

"Think you can handle me Ichigo?" she said moving her hips up and down.

"Ready to handle this warrior?" he said back.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" she said smashing her lips on his.

Ravel started moving her hips faster and Ichigo played with her breasts.

Then they did it against the wall with Ichigo screwing Ravel from behind and slapping her ass, then with her back against the wall and she held on.

Then sideways, then holding Ravel by the legs and pump her and then back to missionary.

They were doing it for 2 hours before reaching their limits.

Ichigo was going faster and faster and then they both came at once.

Ichigo and Ravel both kiss as they their bodies cool off and Ichigo was finished filling her up.

Both were panting and Ravel looked up.

"That was amazing Ichigo." she said.

"Same here." he answered.

Ravel then turned the music off and Ichigo turned the TV off and they both went to sleep.

Next morning, the storms passed and Ichigo and Ravel both got cleaned and were ready to go.

They got Bee and they bridged back to the base.

Ratchet and Brains came by and told them that the 4th beacon was locked and they need the 5th to unlock because maybe the message was split in 2.

Ichigo and Ravel went to see Drake who was done stabilizing Rangiku.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine but she will need rest for a few days." said Drake.

"By the way Ichigo hold on to this green cube you might need it." said Drake.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Wait and see." he answered.

Later in the late afternoon Ichigo was Netflix's Castlevania with Rias and Akeno who were wearing naughty lingerie to seduce Ichigo when the alarms went off.

"What the hell is going on Omega?" said Ichigo.

"There's some kind of cosmic disturbance out on Ellis island." he said.

"I'm on my way." he said getting Bender, Freckles, Hound, Crosshairs and Springer.

Soon the 6 arrived at the disturbance and what they saw next shock them.

It was some kind of wormhole and they felt being pulled in by the gravity.

First Springer, Crosshairs, Hound, Bender, Freckles and Ichigo.

Ichigo then pressed a button and he was covered in some kind of space armor. (Like Halo 5)

As soon they went in the wormhole closes and suddenly everything froze.

Time has been frozen since Ichigo and the 5 got sucked in and vanished and everything was standing still.

Drake can move around through frozen time and so can his brother but they both are bound to not do anything until time unfroze.

"I know you be back soon Ichigo, I can't help you this time but something I left in the cube can help you find something to bring you and the others back, good luck." said Drake.

Drake got into lotus position and mediate.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo and the others were freefalling through the wormhole when then it opened again on the other side.

Hound got Freckles and Bender held on to Crosshairs and Springer went to copter mode and caught Ichigo.

They soon crashed landed in some kind landscape with forests, rivers, mountains and there's 2 bases.

"Where the hell are we?" said Bender.

"I don't know but we're not on Earth or the universe we know." said Crosshairs.

"Crosshairs is right, I can't reach Ratchet." said Hound.

Ichigo looked around and realized they were in the universe of Halo but this one is a bit different because…

"What in Sam hell happen?"

They turned to see a group of different color soldiers coming on Warthogs and they aim their weapons at them.

"Oh Shit." said Hound.

Ichigo knows one thing it won't be easy getting back.

"Hi how are you?"

"CABOOSE!"

To be continued

Well that ends the chapter and Ultimate Reaper has come to a halt for a while.

Now that Ichigo and the others are in RVB world he has to help them defeat some old enemies.

Also in the side story Epsilon is still around after F.L.I.S.S. made the sacrifice instead, however she did made a backup copy of herself and helps Kimball.

Now the name of the side story is call Red vs Blue: Revenge of Charon

The story will begin soon and it will have about 25 chapters.

Now I must update some of my other stories

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
